La fragilidad de una mentira
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Cuando Itachi tenía siete años su vida cambió y da un giro inesperado. Veinte años después se encuentra frente a un tribunal ¿su crimen? Haber asesinado a Orochimaru además de la presunta violación de su media hermana. Sin embargo, cierta persona llega en medio de aquella sentencia y asegura tener pruebas para su libertad./*HISTORIA DESCONTINUADA**/
1. Prológo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.

Universo Alterno.

¡A leer!

* * *

La fragilidad de una mentira

Diciembre, 2015.

El juez lo mira de forma retadora, está harto de haber estado ahí tres horas y no avanzar. El lío es grande, demasiado. Para él es poco común ese caso en los tribunales, quiere sacar un cigarrillo y fumar pero desde luego no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado.

Ahí está el hombre, el acusado. Veintisiete años de edad, rostro demacrado y ojeroso por las noches en las que ha estado en las rejas por lo menos hasta que la situación se aclare, ni todo el dinero ni todo el poder de su familia pudo hacer algo contra aquello. Por primera vez el juez teme dar un veredicto final errado mas debe hacerlo, su espalda se lo demanda pero más su deber.

Hace cerca de un mes le habían contado sobre un caso muy particular que pocas veces se veía, él quería decirles con su típica voz de sabelotodo que ya había visto muchos casos y que también los había resuelto, nada podría sorprenderle después de estar cuarenta años trabajando. Había casos tan absurdos hasta los complejos, por ejemplo, la mujer que había demandado a un estilista por haberle cortado el cabello tres centímetros de más hasta el típico asesino en serie que mató a todo un pueblo y quemó una ciudad. La experiencia era algo que le sobraba, él es Hiruzen Sarutobi, sin embargo no puede sentir una sensación extraña de nerviosismo al estar frente al heredero de una fortuna y sobre todo de un hombre que todos los medios habían catalogado hasta hace meses como correcto y honesto. Alguien en quién podías confiar todos tus negocios. Su familia tiene contactos no sólo en Japón sino en todo el mundo, específicamente en oriente. Entonces, ¿cuál era el crimen? Ya había checado los expedientes, pero no lo cree todavía, no se deja llevar fácil por las apariencias porque son más que eso, apariencias sin embargo aquel hombre en verdad luce inocente aunque no hace ni el mínimo intento para defenderse o decir algo en contra de quién lo acusó. En pocas y resumidas palabras el crimen de Itachi Uchiha fue el matar a Toneri Ōtsutsuki y violar a su media hermana menor. Todo aquello parecía una novela, un _reality show_ de esos que pasaban en ciertos canales amarillistas, muy barato sin embargo es real, tan real que Hiruzen Sarutobi sigue con la intensión de fumarse un cigarro y tomar toda una botella de whisky para asimilar bien las cosas, ya quiere leer con voz fuerte su veredicto final, de él depende la libertad del heredero de los Uchiha, si lo consideraba culpable pasaría los próximos cuarenta años de su vida en prisión. Hiruzen temía por su vida y la de su familia, jamás había sido corrupto pero ya le habían llegado amenazas y una jugosa cantidad de dinero, quería resistirse pero aquello era demasiado.

Estuvo a milésimas de segundo de decir su veredicto cuando de repente, un chico de ojos perlados y cabello castaño atado en una coleta baja y desganada entra corriendo, casi empujando a los Policías que cuidaban el recinto.

–Orden en la sala– demanda Hiruzen, un hombre serio que pareciera no inmutarse por nada, que a los setenta años creía haber visto cualquier disparate en aquella sala del Tribunal, pero que ahora sabía que no lo había conocido todo.

El chico de ojos perlados mira a Itachi con enojo, tan solo un poco. Como queriéndole decir «te lo advertí» sin embargo tuerce la boca y comienza a decir con voz potente y seria.

–Lo que yo diga en este momento lo cambiará todo–

Los acompañantes que están en los butacones sueltan un grito de desesperación y asombro. Los murmullos no se hacen esperar, de hecho, todo aquello ya es un chisme a nivel internacional. Una mujer joven de ojos azules apunta todo en una libretita, no quiere perder ningún detalle. CNN Tokio pagará una fortuna por la exclusiva.

El primero en quererlo mandar lejos es un chico que se parece a aquél que está hasta el frente, juzgado por un crimen de violación a su media hermana menor y homicidio culposo al empresario Orochimaru Outsuki. Ambos son parecidos, solo que el sentenciado se mantiene sereno, no dice nada. Ni a favor ni en contra, tal pareciera que él debiera estar con el público y no su hermano, quien, a pesar de tener fama por no inmutarse de nada está ahí, gritándole al juez, al público y a su hermano que no sean idiotas y digan la verdad. Nadie sabe de qué verdad habla, ni siquiera Sasuke Uchiha ya que él dice aquellos disparates para salvar a su querido y preciado hermano, su costilla derecha, su mejor amigo...

El hombre de ojos perlados no dice nada, hasta que Sasuke deja de decirle palabrotas del tamaño de todo un continente, también lo amenaza de muerte y eso levanta los ánimos de todos, hasta de Itachi Uchiha quien en aquellas dos semanas no se había atrevido a abrir la boca

–Cállate Sasuke– masculla entre dientes. Era difícil hablarle así a su hermano menor, claro que lo era.

Él asiente y guarda la compostura. Si Hiruzen fuera una caricatura en este momento estaría morado y echando humo de sus fosas nasales, sus oídos y de todas partes. Iracundo.

–Aquí están las dos pruebas para demostrar la inocencia de Itachi Uchiha–

Todos vuelven su mirada a aquel desabrido hombre, hasta su voz es aburrida pero aquellas palabras causan gran impacto.

Un sobre blanco medio arrugado y una memoria USB. Es imposible pensar que aquellas dos cosas puedan dar la libertad de una persona.

Hiruzen dice que hable y entregue aquello.

El nombre del chico es Neji Hyuga.

Itachi tiene vagos recuerdos de ese chico, lo vio aquella ocasión cuando todo comenzó a empeorar, claro, todo estaba yéndose a la mierda en aquel entonces. Sin embargo, siempre hay un principio para todo problema, y por increíble que parezca Itachi sabe cuál fue. Suspira y cierra los ojos, las voces de los demás no llegan, quiere olvidarse de todo por un instante y de paso estar con ella... quizá su verdadera condena no comenzó hace dos semanas cuando fue sacado como un delincuente de su departamento por una orden judicial, su verdadera condena pues, empezó hace veinte años. Cuando todavía era demasiado pequeño para saber sobre la fragilidad de una mentira.

* * *

**N/A **Una nueva historia, espero sea de su agrado. Para más novedades estoy en facebook como Tamahara Chan (es una página) sí les gusta manden un review, créanme que dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo.


	2. ¿Por qué cambiaste a mamá?

**(1)**

**¿Por qué cambiaste a mamá?**

_Marzo, 1995._

Se miró al espejo y se vio un tanto diferente.

Estaba acostumbrado a la ropa planchada de una forma minuciosa y casi perfecta, ver arrugas en aquella camisa blanca no le agradó en lo más mínimo mas no había otra opción ya que debía vestir elegante.

Cuando ella estaba, no había necesidad de tener personal de limpieza o cocina, ella se encargaba de todo porque le gustaba hacerlo. Fugaku Uchiha le había dicho a su esposa que con el dinero que tenían podían contratar a los mejores cocineros de Japón, amas de llaves, y cuanto empleado doméstico fuera necesario e incluso innecesario, pero Mikoto de Uchiha venía de familias tradicionales, no permitiría eso nunca. No en su casa y menos con su familia.

Itachi mostró una sonrisa de lado, si para él era exageradamente difícil toda aquella situación no podía ni pensar como lo sería para su hermano menor Sasuke, quién con cuatro años de edad trataba de acomodarse con mucha dificultad aquella corbata. Itachi le sonríe, para ser honestos ni él tiene una idea clara de cómo se debe amarrar. Una idea cruza su mente y en ese instante está dispuesto a llamarle empero recuerda lo inevitable: ella ya no está.

Para Sasuke aquella expresión cohibida y desamparada de su ejemplo a seguir no pasa de largo, a pesar de su edad lo conoce como la palma de su mano, es un libro abierto y no lo pueden engañar. Pide, no, exige una explicación con aquella mirada que todavía es inocente, típica de los niños. Itachi lo convence que recordó haber olvidado una tarea escolar. Una muy mala mentira, quizá desde aquella mentira, se originaron más y más entre ellos. Sí, desde luego que ese fue el origen de todo pero Itachi era demasiado pequeño todavía para darse cuenta.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras en forma de caracol. Sasuke tiene su corbata desacomodada y con un nudo terrible es obvio que ninguno admitirá que no sabe amarrar una. Itachi desiste a la idea de llevar una y quiere sugerirle lo mismo a Sasuke pero sabe de sobra que aunque sea una corbata significa mucho para su hermano, fue el último regalo de su madre. Sigue sonriendo, sólo que en esta ocasión es con un tinte de amargura.

«Para Sasuke debe ser peor» piensa.

Su padre les había dicho que tenía una noticia nueva por comunicarles. Ambos vieron en él cierta chispa de felicidad emanada de sus ojos negros, aquello los horrorizó. Fugaku Uchiha no era una persona que demostrara sentimientos ni que fuera expresivo de ninguna forma. Prefería callar y ese silencio molestaba. No reía. A Itachi le costaba demasiado creer que entre él y su madre hubo amor. Una parte de su subconsciente le decía que sí lo había, pero sonaba increíble y hasta alucinante la idea. Ella era lo contrario a Fugaku Uchiha, pero Itachi era demasiado joven para entender que para el amor no hay leyes generales ni especificas que digan que se debe ser del mismo polo o de polos opuestos.

Sasuke está molesto e Itachi teme que esa mueca de infelicidad se quede en el rostro de su hermano por toda la eternidad. Seis meses han pasado y tiene la misma expresión desde entonces, triste y enojada, culpando a todo el mundo y a la vez a nadie. Es demasiado inocente todavía como para guardar rencor en su pequeño corazón.

Llegan hasta el comedor, un recinto casi sagrado que por años estuvo al cuidado de su madre. Fugaku Uchiha les da la espalda ya que mira por la ventana que está justo frente al comedor. Usa su típico traje de lino negro que tanto le gusta –aunque no lo admita– y que para pesar de los hermanos Uchiha fuese el último regalo de su difunta madre.

Itachi es el primero en darse cuenta que no sólo están los tres en ese comedor ya que divisa una melena de cabello medio azulada. Un color muy extraño si le pidieran su opinión. En su pequeña e inocente mente pasa una imagen mental que no le agrada. Se niega a creer que pueda pasar pero no se puede evitar lo inevitable.

«Mis padres se han divorciado» le había dicho su mejor amiga, Konan «ayer mi mamá llevó a un hombre muy extraño a la casa, pensé en un principio sería un tío lejano o algo por el estilo pero, ¿sabes quién era?» Itachi negó «era el novio de mi mamá, es decir... mi nuevo papá»

La mujer voltea de forma lenta, y el tiempo se detiene en su rostro. Sasuke es el primero en alzar las cejas totalmente iracundo, quiere salir de ahí y correr. Sin embargo Itachi es el más sensato, parece que han estado horas parados en el comedor sin decir nada pero la realidad es que han pasado poco menos de dos minutos. Ella tiene aquel místico cabello, sus ojos son aperlados, la piel es blanca y no puede negarlo, es hermosa. Sí, aquella dama es hermosa a ojos de Itachi. Su madre también lo era con aquel cabello negro lacio y ojos profundos, no puede negarlo. Sea quién fuera la mujer de vestido negro es un ángel. Su corazón palpita y no lo comprende, ¿nervios? Puede ser. ¿Odio? Eso sí que no. Mas su hermano parece sentir todo lo contrario y lo ve en su mirada. Odio. Siente odio por aquella mujer sin siquiera haberla conocido. Él tampoco la conoce pero está convencido de que no es mala persona.

El tiempo está detenido, estático. Fugaku Uchiha voltea a mirarlos severo, un gesto normal en él. Los invita a sentarse. El primero en hacerlo es su padre, seguido de su hermano menor, después él y al final la misteriosa mujer de ojos perlados. Ve en ella el miedo, casi se puede oler. Quiere salir del lugar y aventarse del lugar, es lo que hay en sus ojos. Pero ella se mantiene al margen y tímidamente mira a Fugaku, queriéndole decir que aquello no es necesario, sin embargo el patriarca de los Uchiha frunce el ceño, toma una copa de vino y la menea. Carraspea un poco antes de hablar y cuando lo hace el tiempo vuelve a correr tan rápido como puede.

–Les presento a Noriko– Sasuke comienza a temblar, impaciente. Por otro lado Itachi ya sabe que seguirá a continuación es como si lo hubiera visto en una película antes... – de ahora en adelante será su madre–.

La mujer se sonroja, cosa que Itachi jamás había pensado ver en un adulto. Siempre se mostraban tan ajenos, en su mundo así como los infantes estaban en el suyo. Pero era real, la mujer estaba hiperventilando. Sus ojos perlados demandaban algo y no supo que era.

– ¿Por qué cambiaste a mamá? – preguntó Sasuke contrariado, su voz estaba en un hilo, amenazando con soltar lágrimas– ¡¿por qué?! – exigió.

Aquello pareció dolerle a la avergonzada mujer. Hizo una mueca, pero no de enojo era de congojo en su máxima expresión.

Sasuke, quién tenía un plato de sopa de verduras estaba deseoso de aventarle la comida a aquella mujer, sin embargo, Itachi se apresuró a las acciones de su hermano y le dio un pellizco por debajo de la mesa. Fugaku, en cambio, seguía meneando su copa de vino tinto, inmutándose ante las palabras del menor de sus hijos.

–Disculpa a Sasuke, ya te había hablado de él– le comentó a la mujer– es demasiado caprichudo y orgulloso–.

Noriko asintió con temor. Ella no sabía nada de niños ni de familia, aquello en vez de ser una reunión amena –como había predicho Fugaku– era una película de horror que no imaginaba tener frente a sus ojos. Tomó el vaso con agua que estaba frente a ella y observó a los dos niños. Quizá no pasaban de los diez años, era muy mala adivinando edades.

– ¿No me vas a responder? – Sasuke apretaba los dientes. Quería una respuesta, era doloroso que en poco menos de un año su padre se hubiese conseguido el repuesto a su madre. A ella jamás la podrían cambiar.

– ¿Qué quieres que te responda, Sasuke? – con aquella posición Fugaku no quería prestarle atención a Sasuke, no era su hijo predilecto, el que sí lo era estaba serio, callado. Como siempre.

Sin más, Sasuke aventó la sopa de verduras. Itachi ya predecía aquello y decidió dejarlo pasar. De algún modo u otro su padre debía acercarse a su hermano o quizá al revés, aunque fuera con métodos poco ortodoxos.

Fugaku no toleró la situación. Con fuerza dejó la copa sobre la mesa y con zancadas tomó a su hijo del hombro, con una mirada les dijo a Itachi y a Noriko que no tardaría demasiado.

Itachi suspiró casi al mismo tiempo que la mujer. Era sorprendente como una persona adulta estuviera nerviosa en situaciones comunes, era todavía muy pequeño para entender cómo se movía el mundo de los adultos.

– ¿Eres Itachi? – Noriko trató de romper el hielo, desde que conoció a Fugaku supo que la familia Uchiha no sería de muchas palabras, ella tampoco lo era pero de vez en cuando deseaba hablar con quién fuera.

– Sí – dijo de forma seca Itachi al tiempo que dejaba de mover su sopa como el ciclo de una lavadora. No tenía hambre.

– Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ustedes – sus ojos suplicantes querían decirle algo a Itachi pero no logró entender qué era – me comentó que eres el mayor y que tienes siete años, ¿es cierto? – ella hizo la pregunta, anticipándose a que los niños eran de pocas palabras, si no preguntaba era probable que hasta ahí quedara el tema. Enterrado muy hasta el fondo.

– Sí – estuvo a nada de decirle « ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Acaso el dinero de nuestro padre?» pero retuvo las ganas de soltar aquello. Siempre se había caracterizada por ser un niño prudente.

– ¿Qué te gustaría ser de grande? – en efecto, ella quería escapar de todo, pero era demasiado débil para irse en un momento así. Su destino estaba pactado desde hacía mucho.

– Abogado – contestó con seguridad, eso sí era un hecho. Sería un abogado y sus metas ya estaban fijas aun siendo un niño.

– Suena bien – la verdad es que lo dijo por decir, no tenía idea de que era eso – ¿te gusta la escuela?

Tanta pregunta comenzaba a marear a Itachi, él siempre creyó que los adultos estarían interesados en los adultos y fin, no es común que un adulto le hiciera cuestionamientos sobre su vida, a final de cuentas, ¿a ellos que les importaría?

– Es agradable – se debatió internamente si era posible hacerle una pregunta a la mujer, decidió hacerlo – ¿a qué te dedicas? –.

Noriko se revolvió en su asiento, nerviosa. ¿A qué se dedicaba? Fue una pregunta que cruzó su mente. Dio un largo suspiro antes de dar la respuesta.

– Soy pianista, me gusta mucho la música –.

Itachi asintió, por primera vez se sentía como todo un adulto. Noriko a su vez, experimentaba la sensación de que aquel niño no lo era, no actuaba como tal. Sasuke sí lo hacía.

– Tenemos un piano en casa – por sí acaso vacilaba, Itachi decidió ponerla a prueba. No era imprudente ¿o sí?

– Fugaku no me comentó nada – hizo una mueca – ¿crees que pueda usarlo? –.

– Adelante, tomo clases de piano. Si papá te dice algo, le diré que yo pedí una demostración– su tono de voz era serio, sin vacilación.

Los dos dejaron la comida sobre la mesa e Itachi la condujo a un salón grande, puertas de cristal y paredes pintadas de color oro. Un candelabro estaba en medio, cortinas rojas. Tanta elegancia estaba perturbándola, sin embargo, fingió estar acostumbrada a aquello. La realidad es que no.

Un piano de marca KAWAI fue totalmente visible para ella. Piano de cola tan reluciente que hasta parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, o por lo menos de una película de los musicales. Itachi le pidió demostrar algo, y ella lo hizo. Se sentó y abrió la caja del piano, estaba nerviosa. Nunca supo leer partituras, todo lo que tocaba era de oído y de lo que había visto de cierta persona en particular. Cerró sus ojos y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse por sí solos.

Comenzaba en si bemol, para Itachi era tan familiar, estaba practicando en esa canción en la escuela. Las notas llegaban inercialmente a su cabeza.

– Esta canción describe una noche en calma, mejor dicho, Chopin así quiso describirla–.

– Nocturne – agrega él con entusiasmo.

– Veo que conoces la melodía – su voz suena hermosa, y ella sigue tocando. No se distrae ni un poco al hablarle a Itachi y eso le sorprende al niño, sabe a la perfección que es difícil tocar y hablar al mismo tiempo mas Noriko no pierde ni un detalle, ni una nota.

– A papá no es de su agrado la música clásica – dice Itachi en un hilo de voz, no quiere ofenderla. De hecho, si por él fuera quisiera quedarse ahí una eternidad. Así el souvenir no dolería tanto – en cambio, mi madre le dijo que comprara uno ya que a ella le gustaba mucho. Supongo fue la única cosa que escuché que ella le pedía.

Los ojos de ella se llenaban de a poco de lágrimas, no comprendía porque ese niño la trataba con tanta familiaridad. Era un adulto en cuerpo de infante. Una vez que termino de tocar Nocturne procedió a interpretar otra canción de Chopin. Aquello estremeció a Itachi.

– No quiero ocupar el lugar de Mikoto – dijo ella al tiempo en que sus dedos se movían con suavidad – siento si pensaste eso durante la cena, pero yo la respeto, entiendo si tú y tu hermano no quieren hablarle, debe ser normal.

– ¿Qué intensiones tienes? – listo, ahí estaba la pregunta que Itachi quería.

– Las cosas entre nosotros se dieron de forma rápida, quiero cuidarlos y ser su amiga–.

Itachi ya no dijo nada, y si acaso quiso hacerlo no pudo ya que su padre entró al salón seguido de su hermano. Sus rostros mostraban lo mucho que habían discutido, eso era seguro.

A partir de aquel entonces, las cosas no cambiaron mucho. Después Fugaku les dijo que él se había casado con ella por el civil. Sasuke se fue a su habitación y no salió en horas.

Un mes más tarde Noriko estaba en aquella sala, todo era como un sueño y temía por ello. Le dolía en el alma pero su destino era ese. No sabía hacer nada más que tocar el piano, no tenía estudios de ningún tipo. Así que era muy raro que Fugaku Uchiha fuera en serio. Sin embargo las cosas eran reales, tan así que en ese momento estaba esperando los resultados de unos análisis de sangre. No quería abrirlos, por que sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera el mundo podría venirse abajo. Cuando lo hizo dejó salir una lágrima, realmente ni ella podía asegurar si era de tristeza o de felicidad. Lo que es cierto es que tan rápido como la consulta terminó salió del Hospital. Afuera, dos hombres fornidos y de traje la estaban esperando, atrás de ellos un coche negro estaba estacionado. Se subió atrás y el más fornido de ellos estaba a su lado, el otro la hacía de conductor. Pasaron por las avenidas principales de Japón. Ella seguía llorando, apretó su pierna deseando que las cosas no se hubieran dado así, en realidad no entendía si estaba enamorada de Fugaku, o si se dejó llevar por aquella mirada suplicante. Sí, el gran Fugaku Uchiha también podía suplicar. O si acaso era para sacarse ella un mal de amores, si ese fuera el caso toda la vida se sentiría culpable. De hecho, no podía sacarse de la mente aquella imagen del único hombre, al que posiblemente jamás olvidaría. No conocía su paradero, se fue una noche sin decir más. Quizá estuviera en México, España, Argentina... vaya uno a saber.

El automóvil se detuvo, y aquello era signo de que el trayecto del Hospital a la Mansión Uchiha fue tan efímero y corto. Fugaku odiaba los Hospitales, por ello no la acompañó, por que sabía que la recordaría a su esposa y Noriko lo comprendió, no lo forzaría, ni quería que se lastimara. Por que sobre todas las cosas ella era humana y conocía el dolor demasiado bien.

Las nuevas empleadas domesticas abrieron la puerta y le dijeron si todo estaba en orden. Ella sonrió y dijo que sí. A su vez, ellas agregaron que Fugaku Uchiha la estaba esperando en el estudio. Asintió con la cabeza, el mundo dejaba de girar sin embargo ella debía encargarse de volver hacer que girara.

Fugaku estaba sentado, fumaba un cigarrillo. La miró expectante, ella lo empezaba a conocer y sabía que de su parte no recibiría afecto, es decir, palabras tiernas. Así que le extendió el sobre, abierto por su impaciencia. El patriarca Uchiha alzó sus cejas, no se imaginaba que ella fuera tan desesperada, aun así decidió darle irrelevancia a aquello. Casi le arrebató el sobre, claro, de una manera educada y se colocó sus lentes para leer más de cerca y no perder detalle. De todas las cosas, abreviaturas y de más había una que estaba muy clara. Demasiado clara.

– Seremos padres, Fugaku – le dijo ella.

Él no era tonto, sabía leer y comprendía lo que decía el análisis clínico. En sus planes no estaba el tener otro hijo, de hecho no quería. Sentíase que traicionaba a su mujer, porque sobre todas las cosas Mikoto sería siendo su único amor. Apretó el papel y la miró, como queriéndole recriminar que eso era su culpa, sin embargo eso era algo que los caballeros no harían. O por lo menos no Fugaku Uchiha quién desde niño había sido educado de tal manera que siempre se hiciera cargo de sus actos y sus consecuencias.

– Hoy lo hablaremos con los niños – dijo él – en quince minutos llegaran del Colegio.

Aquello no fue una sugerencia, tampoco una idea. Fue una orden. Noriko cohibida dijo que le parecía excelente. Por supuesto que no era así.

Itachi divisó la Mansión, claro que había cambios desde que su madre muriera el junio pasado. El primer cambio fue el personal, su madre jamás hubiese permitido aquello, sin embargo, la casa ahora tenía más sonido. Podría atreverse a decir que hasta más cálida.

Sasuke cruzaba sus brazos, no quería llegar a la Mansión, si por él fuera marcaría a su tía en China y le diría que aquella mujer no era buena influencia para papá. Pero Itachi le decía de forma constante que esos eran asuntos de adultos y que ellos no tenían voz ni voto en sus decisiones. Eso a Sasuke no le gustaba, odiaba el mundo de los adultos y ahora más que nunca. Si saludaba a esa tal Noriko era porque su hermano lo obligaba. Así que una vez que bajaron del automóvil y se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivas recamaras, la voz de Minno – la cocinera – llegó a sus oídos de forma profunda.

– Buenas tardes Itachi, Sasuke – hizo una leve reverencia – el señor Fugaku quiere verlos en su estudio, es urgente–.

Una sonrisa invade a Sasuke, sabía que su padre terminaría corriendo a Noriko. Casi daba brincos de felicidad, a su lado, Itachi quería reprimirle pero no lo hizo. Ya empezaba a sospechar los motivos de las sonrisas de su hermano pero quería hacerse a la idea de que era por que sí y no por qué pensarán que su padre se separaría de Noriko.

El primer en pasar fue Sasuke, su pecho estaba inflado. Ya quería escuchar que se iban a divorciar y así de nuevo ser tres en casa. Itachi se llevó las manos a la cara y cerró la puerta con cuidado. En cuanto el menor de los Uchiha vio a Noriko el enojo volvió a tomar parte de sus facciones y se mostró iracundo. No la soportaba.

– ¿Y bien? – Sasuke está ansioso la situación no es como el hubiese predicho.

– Buenas tardes Noriko, padre – dice Itachi, calmando los nervios de su padre. Sí, su padre está nervioso.

Sasuke rueda los ojos, comienza a creer que su hermano está siendo como los adultos... y la idea no le gusta.

– Tendrán un hermano – suelta él, al tiempo que apaga el cigarro.

La quijada de Sasuke cae al suelo, estático, no sabe qué hacer. En cambio Itachi frunce el ceño.

– ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – Sasuke hace lo que nadie pensó que lograría, y le da un golpe fuerte y sonoro a Noriko. El rostro de Fugaku se distorsiona a uno de furia y cólera, en cambio Itachi está incrédulo. En cambio ella, aunque debería estarle gritando o algo está quieta, como si estuviese acostumbrada a los golpes. Aunque eso es imposible.

– ¡Te prohíbo que le pongas la mano a tu madre – Fugaku lo toma del brazo, dispuesto a pegarle, ante la respuesta de Sasuke que dice que ella no es su mamá. Noriko aterrada grita, por primera vez su voz resuena como nunca antes.

– ¡No le pegues! – Casi llora – por favor, Fugaku, Sasuke no tiene la culpa...

* * *

**N/A **Espero este nuevo proyecto sea de su agrado, es uno de los más oscuros que he escrito pero les aseguro que no se arrepentirán, denle una oportunidad. Ahora, en dos capítulos ya saldrá Hinata así que no se preocupen si por ahora no la ven en escena. ¡Saludos! Ya saben, en Tamahara Chan (página de facebook) publico novedades.


	3. La fragilidad de un nuevo sentimiento

**(2)**

**La fragilidad de un nuevo sentimiento**

_Habiéndose quedando huérfana, su tía se hizo cargo por poco más de un año. Después de eso le dijo que le presentaría a cierta persona en particular. Por supuesto que ella no opuso resistencia, sabía que aquel momento llegaría al ver las condiciones de vida en las que su tía vivía y no juzgaba aquello de ninguna manera._

_ El camino en el coche destartalado fue de lo más tranquilo, ni siquiera se inmutó para hablar. Es más, ni «la carcacha» hizo intento de detenerse –como ya era su costumbre–._

_ Una taberna era lo más cercano a lo que tenía frente a ella, un lugar descuidado y que desde la distancia olía a alcohol y sudor. Respingó su nariz y deseó que su tía desistiera de la idea de dejarla ahí, por que claro que esa era la intención. Noriko comenzó a experimentar por primera vez en su joven e inexperta vida el sentimiento de la desesperación e incertidumbre. ¿Qué sería de ella después de que su tía la dejara? ¿Tendría una vida normal? ¿Padres nuevos? Se bajaron del coche._

_Quería arrastrar sus pies y correr hacia otros rumbos tan deprisa como le fuera permitido. Desobedecer a un adulto por primera vez, osándose de sus presentimientos, empero una mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos grisáceos la saludó con familiaridad. ¿Podría ser un familiar perdido? Negó ante aquello, ella no tenía familia más que la tía – hermana de su madre – nadie más._

_– Ginna – aquella mujer era enigmática – pensé llegarías hasta mañana._

_–Lo siento – su tía hizo una mueca, apretó más la mano de la pequeña niña de ojos perlados – me ofrecieron un trabajo en... – pareció dudar – bueno, tengo oportunidad de trabajo sin embargo no puedo tenerla – haciendo clara referencia a Noriko – habíamos quedado en qué tú le cuidarías, hasta mi regreso. _

_– Querida – sus labios eran rojizos, pero no estaban pintados con brusquedad. En ella resaltaba su belleza, para Noriko todo eso era como una película. Un lunar en forma de puntito negro se visualizaba en la parte derecha de su rostro, muy cerca de la barbilla – la niña estará segura en este lugar – Noriko miró de reojo, ¿cómo podía ser un buen lugar si a leguas olía a alcohol? No era tan ingenua como para no saberlo – vete tranquila a tus negocios–._

_« ¿En serio me dejarás aquí?__» quería preguntarle eso a Ginna, su tía. El parecido con su difunta madre era espectacular, casi alucinante. Salvo que su cabello era castaño, ojos perlados y piel lechosa. _

_– Sí – respondió – cuídala mucho Fuuka._

_Finalmente la identidad de la mujer fue revelada. Noriko quería gritar sin embargo aquella belleza se encargo de tomar su mano con calidez, sí, verdadera calidez. La miró como si esperara algo de ella, el problema es que Noriko no sabía qué esperaba. _

๑ ๑ ๑

Los meses habían pasado tan rápidos que cuando recibió la llamada telefónica casi se cae del respaldo de la silla. Itachi ya se había acostumbrado a tomar roles de adulto, su padre confiaba en él como si se tratara de su mano derecha. A su lado, Sasuke seguía leyendo un libro que prometía ser interesante. Era el día 27 de diciembre de 1995.

– ¿Qué tienes? – Su hermano menor dejó los lápices y los recortes de figuras geométricas a un lado, ya tenía cinco años de edad – ¿quién era? –.

Itachi dio vueltas como fiera desesperada, eso tenía que pasar era obvio. Sin embargo estaba preocupado por que ni siquiera el ciclo del embarazo había sido completado. Poco más de siete meses, casi rozando los ocho.

– Era Killer Bee – respondió con nerviosismo – dijo que Noriko está grave.

– ¡Genial! – Sasuke saltó de su sillita, una sonrisa y sus ojos deslumbrando felicidad – esa mujer no se hará pasar por mamá – mas fue interrumpido por la voz cabreada de Itachi.

– ¿Estás alegrándote por la desgracia? – Se acercó a su hermano – Sasuke, no me hagas perder el juicio. Nunca han sido las intenciones de Noriko ocupar el lugar de mamá. Ella está consciente de su rol en esta casa.

– ¿Ah sí? – últimamente y a casi un año y medio de la muerte de su madre, Sasuke había desarrollado un carácter poco común.

– Sí, Sasuke. Solo que tú nunca te das la oportunidad de conocerla, es buena mujer.

Itachi no es como si la conociera, pero a sus cumplidos ocho años se había percatado de que a pesar de que existían diferencias abismales entre su difunta madre y Noriko había una que las unía: ninguna quería lastimarlos, siempre buscaban de una manera u otra su bienestar. Claro que Sasuke no lo comprendía, no porque fuera un poco menor que él, sino que se cerraba y no deseaba acercarse a ella, a pesar de los intentos de la pobre mujer por entablar una relación de por lo menos conocidos. En su cumpleaños, Noriko se esmeró en hacer sopa de tomate para Sasuke. Sin embargo, aquel día el menor de los Uchiha no estuvo en casa ya que decidió pasar su cumpleaños en casa de su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Aquello lejos de hacer enojar a la mujer – como se supone lo debería hacer una que estuviera interesada en el dinero – se puso triste.

– Cómo sea – rodó sus ojos – ¿ya nació el bebé? – preguntó por primera vez sin ser grosero.

– Killer Bee solo comentó lo que creía oportuno, ya sabes que a papá no le gusta que nos digan todo.

– ¿No se supone que papá está en una junta de negocios en China?

– Sí, Noriko está sola.

La voz de Itachi bajó varios decibeles, ya sospechaba el motivo por el cual Fugaku Uchiha no se encontraba en Japón, una era que los Hospitales le aterraban – sí, después de todo ese hombre tenía sus debilidades – y la segunda es que en sus planes no estaba tener un tercer hijo, aquello era traicionar a su difunta esposa. Esas eran las teorías de las que Itachi se mantenía abrazado con fuerzas, su padre no era un hombre malo. Si tuviera la edad suficiente él se propondría a ir para cuidar de la mujer, la pobre siempre tenía la mirada perdida. Sí sonreía, pero siempre había algo turbio u oscuro en su mirada, algo como un pasado. No lo entendía bien porque jamás había visto tal cosa en alguien.

El reloj de la pared seguía marcando las horas. Los números romanos lo adornaban a la perfección. La manecilla hacía cierto ruidito que si le ponías atención de forma muy posible te causaría un dolor de cabeza. Y eso era lo que le pasaba a Itachi, ¿qué pasaría si ella moría? Él no quería eso. La mujer a pesar de todo era buena persona, se preocupaba por ellos y por su padre. No hablaba mucho, no por que fuera como ellos – por qué claro, los Uchiha tenían en las venas el don de ser reservados y secos, era algo de genética, posiblemente – sin embargo ella no hablaba por que era demasiado cohibida, demasiado tímida. Como una niña de cinco años apenada por que le hacían burla por un nuevo amigo. Así era Noriko. Fue en ese momento que una duda aterrizó a la parte racional de Itachi, una pregunta que jamás había tenido y que en ese momento – si ella estuviera frente a él – se la preguntaría con total confianza, por que ella emanaba eso, confianza. La pregunta sería « ¿cuál es tu apellido? » su madre era Mikoto de Uchiha, aunque con apellido de soltera era Mikoto Kuroki.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando de nuevo el teléfono volvió a sonar. Ante la mirada un poco preocupada de su hermano, Itachi contestó.

**I**

**La fragilidad de una confesión**

Las enfermeras del Hospital pusieron resistencia, no era normal ver a un niño de ocho años alegando tener permiso para entrar al cuarto donde su madrastra estaba. Ellas cuchicheaban por lo bajo, toda persona que conocía a Itachi pensaba lo mismo en cuanto lo veía «es un adulto en cuerpo de niño» ya que sus pensamientos no eran los de querer jugar, ni querer dormir. Eran los de obligaciones, deberes y normas. Hablaba con propiedad y usaba los términos correctos. No hacía berrinches y tenía una capacidad analítica perfecta para su edad aun para la edad adulta.

Con un gesto de preocupación, una de las enfermeras asintió con la mirada y le dijo que se pusiera un cubre bocas y ropa especial para ingresar. Itachi le dijo que sí. Una vez que ingresó al cuarto en donde Noriko estaba sus ojos se distorsionaron a unos de sorpresa. Ella estaba mirando al techo, como si se tratara del ser más interesante del orbe.

– Hola Itachi – dijo ella con voz baja, estaba sonrojada – perdona si te mande llamar es sólo que tu padre debe estar ocupado en China, y no confío en nadie más que en ti – ella era consciente que le estaba diciendo palabras de alta estima a un niño, para resultaba ser que aquel niño entendía más cosas de las que debería para su edad – acércate un poco.

– ¿Cómo estás? – él se refería a ella de manera impersonal, Noriko le había prohibido que le hablara de usted.

– No importa mucho – dijo – es sólo que me queda poco tiempo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – sí, sabía lo que eso significaba y no quería creerlo.

– La bebé está a salvo – sonrió, mostrando por primera vez brillo en sus mirada – se llamará Hinata, un hombre muy similar al que tenía mi madre. Ella se llamaba Hinna.

Eso era una revelación para él, poco o nada conocía de la vida de su madrastra. Así que mostrándose interesado se colocó frente a ella. La diferencia era enorme, él apenas era un niño, su cabello estaba corto, su mirada inocente incluso le faltaban algunos dientes. Era poco común que un adulto depositara confianza, sin embargo para Noriko, Itachi era el único ser en el universo que sería capaz de escucharla. No sabía por qué, pero era una corazonada... y sus corazonadas jamás fallaban, tampoco erraron aquel día en que Ginna la llevó con Fuuka. Cerró los ojos, no era bueno para su salud.

– Los doctores pensaron que moriría en el parto, dijeron que una mujer de veinte años debería sobrevivir.

– ¿Tienes veinte años? – Itachi mostró una mirada de asombro. Su padre le doblaba la edad, aquello era increíble. Ahora entendía por qué sus tíos paternos se mostraron ajenos a su relación y en una cena familiar le tiraron miradas asesinas a ella.

– Sé que tu padre cuidará bien de Hinata, encárgate de que así sea.

– ¿Me estás queriendo decir que morirás?

– Por eso te dije que vinieras, contigo no tengo que darle dos vueltas al asunto – hablaba con seguridad y sin miedo – moriré, sí. Pero antes quiero decirte mi última voluntad.

– ¿Cuál? – quería llorar, correr y cerrar la puerta. Eso no podía estar pasando, de hecho el simple hecho de estar ahí era una utopía. En los Hospitales estaba prohibido al acceso a niños, sin embargo, seguramente el apellido Uchiha y la petición de la mujer del empresario más importante de Japón hizo que se movieran contactos. Después de todo, el no era un niño mentalmente.

– Cuando mi hija cumpla mi edad, recibirá un sobre, adentro habrá una carta – cerró sus ojos – todo está arreglado, el notario lo sabe pero tu padre no. No quise decirle todo esto, yo... – sus ojos lagrimeaban – no quería una relación pero en él vi a un hombre perdido por la desesperación de perder a sus hijos. Toda mi vida me dediqué a ser una mujer de bajo prestigio, ¿sabes lo que significa verdad? Quizá me odies y te dé asco. Es normal, yo me doy asco. Lo único que sé es tocar el piano. Todo está arreglado, no tengo nada que dejarles Itachi, salvo esto – de su cuello sacó una cadenita – antes de un viaje a un musical, mi padre me la dio y dijo que esto me cuidaría. Desde entonces es la única cosa material que conservo de mi vida pasada, ten.

Itachi está asombrado, su corazón late con fuerza. Toma la medalla y la mira como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del universo, como si aquello revelara un gran secreto.

– A los veinte años Itachi, Hinata podrá abrir el sobre – sonrió – me gustaría que Sasuke estuviera aquí pero sé que no le agrado. Tu padre estará devastado, intenté decírselo pero no quiso escuchar y cada que le hablaba de Hospitales se ponía erizo, es natural. Itachi, promete que la cuidaras, por favor. ¡Promételo!

Era la primera vez que una mujer le gritaba. Pero no era por mandato ni por altanería, no. Era una súplica, también era la primera ocasión que alguien le rogaba, suplicaba, implorando humanidad. Los ojos perlados de Noriko temblaban, su vida se estaba extinguiendo y eso era algo que Itachi nunca imaginó cuando llegó al Hospital, por primera vez quería ser un niño, un niño de esos que son caprichosos y que se dedican únicamente a jugar como si con ello la vida fuera interesante. Mas se sintió un poco orgulloso de que por primera vez un adulto confiara en él como un igual, era muy contradictorio.

– Lo prometo – titubeó, claro que sí, haría su mejor esfuerzo – Noriko... yo, no sé qué decir.

– Eres muy niño Itachi sin embargo eres de las pocas personas puras. Gracias.

– Noriko... tú...

La vida de la mujer se había agotado. Y lo supo al escuchar el ruido de esa máquina, ese sonido por muchos años no lo dejaría dormir...

* * *

**N/A **Gracias por los comentarios y a todas esas visitas que he tenido. Me estoy esforzando por sacar este fic adelante. No se preocupen (para quién lea mis demás historias) claro que actualizaré. Mientras tanto, disfruten. Me alegraría mucho un comentario si les gustó el capítulo o no.

Ya saben, Tamahara Chan es mi página en facebook. ¡Saludos!


	4. La debilidad del ser

**(3)**

**La debilidad del ser**

_Aprendió a tocar el piano cuándo era una niña. Sus padres eran músicos, aunque su madre le gustaba más cantar que tocar el piano. Su padre fue el encargado de enseñarle cuanta melodía el conociera. Recordaba con pesar la noche en que ellos prometieron regresar, pero jamás volvieron._

_Y ahora un piano desafinado era todo lo que tenía. Fuuka se había encargado de maquillarla para que así aparentara más edad de la que en verdad tenía. A sus diez años de edad parecía quince, la estatura le favorecía en ello. Su protectora le había enseñado como caminar en tacones y como sobresalir entre las otras mujeres. Pero Noriko no quería eso, no deseaba tocar el piano mientras hombres borrachos le ofrecían cosas que no lograba entender. Fuuka le había dicho que aquello era el doble sentido, que a los hombres había que satisfacerlos. Sin embargo, Noriko tenía la convicción de que saldría de ahí un día, su tía Ginna regresaría y vivirían juntas. _

_Sus manos se movían para tocar "Para Elisa", al tiempo que escuchaba los chiflidos de los hombres, y no era para menos, Fuuka se encargó de vestirla de forma que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Un vestido blanco que llegaba más arriba de las rodillas. Incluso le había puesto algo en el pecho, de tal manera que parecía tener más, no entendía que era aquello pero le horrorizaba. Mas seguía tocando... desde esa ocasión el piano se había convertido en su único amigo._

๑ ๑ ๑

Era muy de mañana e Itachi se encargó de despertar a su hermano menor, Sasuke. Su padre estaba en una junta de negocios – como siempre – para su suerte aquél día era 27 de diciembre. Así que podían estar todavía tranquilos, la escuela podía esperar ya que todavía se encontraban de vacaciones. Sasuke lo mira de mala gana, no quiere despertar sin embargo su hermano le prometió enseñarle nuevos movimientos para fútbol. A veces quiere decirle que es un chantajista pero se contiene, Itachi es su hermano. Su único y amado hermano, nadie más. Y si acaso hace algo por aquella niña es porque precisamente Itachi se lo pide, si por sus intensiones fueran la niña podía irse a la Patagonia y le vendría valiendo un reverendo rábano.

– ¿Has entendido? – su hermano mayor le estaba explicando cómo sorprenderían a la chiquilla, sin embargo no le prestó ni la más mínima atención. Después de diez años no entendía porque su hermano mostraba tanto interés por aquella «indeseada» porque así era como veía Sasuke a Hinata Uchiha, no sentía pizca de interés por aquel rostro inocente y su forma de ser tan tímida. La niña en cuestión era una bastarda, un ser que jamás debió existir. Sasuke tiene quince años de edad, está en la etapa de la adolescencia e Itachi quiere creer que a eso se debe su actitud tan arisca contra su pequeña hermana, pero esa solo es una máscara, Sasuke ha sido así desde poco más de una década. La muerte de su madre Mikoto marcó un antes y un después.

Quién toca la puerta es Itachi, tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sasuke no se imagina lo que hay detrás de aquella sonrisa, piensa que Itachi está loco, ni su padre tiene interés en la escuincla. Tal pareciera que el único que la nota es él. Siempre preocupado por su bienestar, sus amigos, su escuela... todo. Parece más un padre que un medio hermano. Y eso hace que los celos que siente Sasuke incrementen cada vez más.

– Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti –

«Ridículo» piensa Sasuke, quién trae un pantalón informal ancho y una playera ajustada que le hace ver más irresistible. Sin embargo, Itachi no nota – y si acaso nota – ignora la mirada fulminante de su hermano al estar cantando.

La niña abre sus ojos, aquellos ojos perlas se avivan de repente y sonríe. Sasuke no lo tolera, no puede estar más de cinco segundos respirando en el mismo espacio, quiere irse sin embargo el agarre de Itachi le advierte de no decir ni cometer una imprudencia. Tan típico de Sasuke.

– Buenos días, Hinata – Itachi le sonríe – ya eres toda una mujercita.

Sasuke quiere echarse a reír, en verdad la actitud de su hermano mayor rebasa lo exagerado y ridículo. Sólo con ella es así de ese modo tan peculiar. Sólo con ella sonríe de esa manera tan tonta y fraternal. Con los demás – aun con él mismo – se porta serio, precavido, determinante y maduro. Itachi tiene dieciocho años pero se porta como un adulto. Incluso ayuda a Fugaku Uchiha en la empresa, está comenzando sus estudios Universitarios en una rimbombante Universidad de Tokio. De manera que la forma tan irrisoria que adopta con ella le es graciosa y estúpida. No sabe hasta dónde podrá llegar su hermano. Le tiene admiración, sí. Pero otra cosa es verlo ahí, actuando como el payasito de la niña y eso lo frustra ya que nunca se mostro así con él.

– Bu...buenos días Itachi – tartamudea, eso es normal en ella. Siempre lo ha hecho – pero... apenas tengo diez años.

– No siempre se cumple la misma edad pequeña –

Para Itachi, Hinata es su mundo. Sabe que nadie de los Uchiha la quiere, aunque es obvio que no sería capaz de decirle eso. Su padre no la odia, sin embargo no es de su agrado por el simple motivo de que la considera un error. Es cierto que habla con ella y hasta cierto punto se muestra interesado pero nada más. El hecho de que Noriko y él alguna vez estuvieron casados por el civil es un mero souvenir que nadie evoca jamás ni por equivocación.

Itachi tuvo que mentirle a Hinata diciendo que su madre y su padre se divorciaron. Todo aquello surgió como un jueguito, su padre terminó aceptándolo, le daba lo mismo que le dijeran a la niña.

Sasuke en más de una ocasión le había comentado que era más fácil y sencillo decirle a la «no deseada» que su madre murió el mismo día que ella nació y así él – Itachi – se sentiría menos culpable por seguir haciendo crecer la bola de nieve.

Itachi no quería decirle eso, a Hinata le partiría el corazón, la pobre ya estaba sufriendo demasiado con el rechazo de su familia para sumarle que su madre murió por dar a luz. Una vida por una vida. Así que, la mentira que comenzó como un juego de niños cuando él tenía diez años se estaba convirtiendo en preguntas constantes de ella « ¿Por qué mi mamá no viene a visitarme? ¿Es cierto que está viajando? ¿Por qué papá no me mira a la cara? ¿Me odian? »

Las cocineras los esperan a bajo con un gran pastel y un desayuno que parece un banquete. Sasuke rueda los ojos, quiere decirle a Itachi que tiene que salir al medio día pero sabe que cualquier asunto que se relacione con Hinata hará que le diga «quédate con nosotros y convive con ella por una vez, hermanito » odia el tono que usa en esas circunstancias pero lo obedece porque hasta cierto punto Itachi logra ejercer cierto control con él, después de todo es lo poco que le queda en el mundo.

– Supuse que te gustaría el pastel de chocolate – Itachi parte un pedazo y se lo da a ella en un platito adornado con flores – no puedo creer que hayas crecido tan rápido Hinata.

– Mu...muchas gracias Itachi – ella evade a Sasuke, es una niña mas entiende que la relación con él es mala, muy mala. Se ha intentado acercar en innumerables ocasiones, provocando el asco y rechazo de él. No importa cuánto le intente, los resultados son los mismos. Así que da por zancado el hecho de que entre Sasuke y ella no hay más que una convivencia por vivir bajo el mismo techo. Duele pero es la realidad.

En ocasiones, Itachi siente que Hinata lo trata muy personal, como si ella estuviera ahí solamente por estar, jamás le ha dicho un «te quiero» y es que ella es demasiado tímida, se parece muchísimo a su madre. Sasuke ha dicho a las espaldas de ella que no tiene ni un rasgo Uchiha, parece que Noriko encarnó en Hinata y ese es un motivo más por odiarla.

Itachi le da un pedazo de pastel a Sasuke, y éste cree que su hermano se está mofando. El odia todo lo que sea dulce. Hace una mueca y trata de contener las ganas de decirle que no joda, ya bastante hizo fingiendo estar disfrutando el respirar en el mismo espacio con aquella engendra. Deja el pedazo de pastel sobre la mesa y se dirige a su habitación, si acaso Itachi finge con ella debe darle un Óscar o algo por el estilo, porque por su parte no puede seguir tolerando la presencia de ella.

Hinata baja su mirada. Itachi sacude su cabeza, no logra entender porque siempre las cosas terminan de esa manera y lo peor es que no sólo es con su hermano, sino que también su padre adopta esa actitud tan alejada a su propia hija.

De repente, siente un tacto cálido en su brazo. Al instante piensa en una caricia, sin embargo se siente asqueado por su propio pensamiento ya que Hinata es quién está tocando su brazo para llamar la atención.

– Soy un estorbo, ¿verdad?

Él niega con la cabeza.

– Sé que no le agrado a Sasuke, pero... prometo intentarlo una vez más – aprieta sus puños, aquellas pequeñas manos tan suaves como la seda. Sus miradas se cruzan como tantas veces sin embargo Itachi ve en ella el dolor, aquella mirada que alguna vez, años atrás vio en Noriko. Es como si también hubiera heredado la mirada del pesar en sus ojos de niña.

Acaricia su cabello, el cual apenas le llega al hombro, a ella siempre le ha gustado tenerlo corto. Aunque a veces él se la imagina con una cabellera larga hasta la cintura. Le gustaría verla de aquel modo.

– ¡Oh no! – ella se lamenta por algo, y él al instante quiere saber qué ocurre. Lo que sucedió es tan simple que hasta lo hace sonreír. Un poco de leche ha caído sobre su pecho.

De forma inmediata toma una servilleta y comienza a secar un poco del líquido, que está ahí, en su pecho. Logra hacer contacto y se estremece, es plano aunque no comprende que ha pasado que de repente su mano se electrifica, una sensación que lo recorre hasta la punta de los pies.

– Lo... lo siento – se disculpa ella.

– No te preocupes Hinata, son cosas que pasan con frecuencia – finge una sonrisa, todavía siente esa nueva sensación por haber rozado su pecho en aquel vestido blanco que le llega hasta debajo de las rodillas. No lo comprende, es nuevo para él.

I

La confusión del ser

– Llamé un millón de veces a tu celular – Ella lo mira con preocupación.

– Te dije que hoy es cumpleaños de Hinata y no podía dejarla sola. Shizune aún no llegaba – Itachi apretaba sus puños contra el volante.

– Entiendo pero me preocupas, Itachi – dijo ella mirándolo implorante – te conozco desde que somos unos niños, ¿más de una década? Hemos sido mejores amigos y sé que desde que Hinata llegó al mundo algo cambió en ti. Eras sólo un niño y asumiste responsabilidades de padre, tal parece que ella es tu hija.

– Konan – trató de devolverle una mirada dulce – ya te he dicho que Hinata es mi mundo, es una niña y la protegeré siempre.

– Sí, ¿pero no crees que exageras? No vas a fiestas de la hermandad, has rechazado a muchas mujeres y no se te ve mucho en la facultad. Te dedicas a estudiar y le das todo tu tiempo a esa niña, eres su medio hermano. Nada más – rodó los ojos – Sasuke me dice que últimamente te ve muy cansado, ¿seguro que todo está bien?

Frena el automóvil. Konan es su mejor amiga, siempre habían ido al mismo Colegio y entre ellos no había secretos, o casi. Itachi nunca le dijo sobre aquella confesión de Noriko hacía él y su promesa de cuidar a Hinata. Él era un hombre de palabra, aunque en aquella ocasión era apenas un niño cumpliría con la única cosa que ella le había pedido. Pero nadie logra entender su mundo, ni su padre, ni su hermano ni Konan. Suspira con pesadez, no quiere hablar del tema.

El sol se oculta y ambos salen del automóvil. Konan siempre ha estado ahí para él tendiéndole una mano cuando más lo necesita y por esa razón la recogió en su casa, sabe que ella lo apoya con lo que va a hacer.

Caminan juntos por una calle casi desierta, frente a ellos está el cementerio. El ambiente que se respira es pesado. Su madre y Noriko descansan ahí, la lápida de Mikoto está adornada y siempre tiene flores. Sasuke suele visitarla muy a menudo aunque no lo admite y su padre también. Itachi deposita algunas flores y pide, de todo corazón que la vida de Hinata se vuelva menos dolorosa. Konan toma su mano con fuerza, sabe que él está destrozado pero es tan orgulloso que no lo admitiría abiertamente.

En vez de ir hacía la salida del cementerio Itachi se dirige hacia otra lápida… donde descansa Noriko. Nunca ha entendido porque nadie va a visitarla y es posible que nadie la recuerde o eso parece. Suspira con mucha fuerza, no quiere llorar. No quiere mostrar debilidad. Deja flores blancas y recoge aquellas que él mismo dejó un mes atrás y es que nadie va a visitar aquella lápida. Más que él y Konan.

* * *

**N/A **gracias por los comentarios y las visitas. Me animan bastante. Para más novedades, busquen Tamahara Chan en facebook. ¡Saludos! y un abrazo enorme.


	5. Medio roto, medio completo

**(4) **

**Medio roto, medio completo**

_Era la enésima vez que pasaba por aquel lugar sin encontrar respuestas. Cada día y cada noche se culpaba por dejarla, no debió hacer eso._

_Un niño mira a Ginna confundido, toma su mano y pide explicaciones. Pero ella no se siente fuerte para dárselas._

_– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? _

_– Hace tiempo… – cerró sus ojos no quería recordar._

_La calle estaba casi vacía, y lo que alguna vez fue la casa de Fuuka Mitoshi ahora era un negocio de telas. Tal pareciera que el tiempo había borrado todo rastro de ella._

_– Han pasado casi diez años desde que…_

_– No lo comprendo, mamá. Siempre venimos a este lugar y sueles buscar mucho a alguien, ¿es acaso mi papá?_

_Aquella pregunta pegó duro en su pecho. El invierno estaba llegando, el invierno de 1995. Y en esta ocasión prometía pegar más duro que años anteriores. Apretó la mano de su hijo y con pesar se fue de ahí._

_Pero él desde ese momento supo que sea como fuese se enteraría de ese secreto que con recelo su madre guardaba desde que era un niño, un pasado que no entendía y que de manera posible a la edad de ocho años no lo descifraría._

_Y ya tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo…_

๑ ๑ ๑

La sensación de aquella piel le era ajena, indiferente. Observó el reloj un tanto molesto, si hay algo que le molestaba era que rompieran con su rutina, sus horarios personales eran intocables. Mentalmente era un hombre que tenía una agenda programada y no podía salirse de ninguna de esas horas. Había dos excepciones y se trataba de sus dos hermanos, fuera de eso podía decirse que nada podía contra él. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo? Acostado sobre el sillón, con su espalda desnuda y su camisa en algún lugar de aquella habitación. Fue sexo rápido, sin ningún sentimiento como siempre, –de hecho eso también era una rutina – él iba a su departamento ya que ella lo llamaba. Es su mejor amiga después de todo, sin embargo su relación se torna cada día más complicada.

– ¿Itachi? – Konan sale del baño, las gotas de agua caen al suelo, pero a ella no le importa – ¿sucede algo?

Él no responde. Está impávido ante la situación que acaban de tener, él y su mejor amiga teniendo sexo rutinal por alrededor del mediodía.

– Tengo que ir a la oficina – un pretexto más, la realidad es que él no quiere estar ahí. Hace días que no quiere estar en ningún lado.

– ¿Qué? – se acerca a él al tiempo que se quita aquella toalla que estaba en su cabello como si se tratara de un turbante – se supone hoy nos quedaríamos juntos.

Él no necesitaba de una compañía. Él quería estar solo.

– Lo siento – mintió – hay algunos asuntos que tengo que arreglar por mi cuenta, además pronto Sasuke comenzará a laborar en la empresa.

– Tiene casi veintiún años, ¿es eso necesario?

– Debe poner en práctica la teoría – alzó sus hombros – quizá el siguiente…

–Quizá el siguiente fin de semana – completó – llevas diciendo eso desde hace, ¿uh? ¿Unos tres meses? ¿Un año? He perdido la cuenta.

– Konan… sabes mejor que nadie quién soy yo. Eres mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana.

– ¿Nuestra relación es incestuosa? – rió por lo bajo – no te confundas – meneó su dedo índice – sabes lo que siento por ti.

Rodó los ojos. No quería escuchar más de eso, ya lo sabía y ella conocía la respuesta de él. Amigos, mejores amigos, hermanos… pero nada más. De ninguna manera podía verla como mujer, sí, se acostaban y compartían momentos juntos, como se supondría lo harían las parejas pero para Itachi aquello era un juego, una vil mentira que fue creciendo poco a poco como si de una bola de nieve se tratara. Era un hombre de valores y eso nadie se lo cuestionaba. Sin embargo buscaba algo que no podía encontrar, el asunto pues radica que no sabe a ciencia cierta que es ese «algo».

Y las cosas hubiesen marchado de maravilla de no haber sido por aquella ilusión óptica. Había sido mucho tiempo atrás, quizá cuando él y Konan comenzaron una relación abierta, un punto medio. En aquel entonces él no se encontraba totalmente de acuerdo por tener sexo con su mejor amiga, pero tampoco le vio cosas en contra. Era un adulto después de todo. Veinticuatro años recién cumplidos y ya era vicepresidente de una de las empresas más importantes de Oriente. ¿Podía darse el lujo de sacar su lado oscuro de vez en cuando? Claro que sí.

Esa noche no fue en la que perdió su inocencia. Itachi ya había tenido relaciones desde hacía tiempo, nada serio eso sí. Así que hacerlo con Konan fue simplemente eso, «hacerlo» así de rudo y de tosco. Ningún sentimiento, su piel le era ajena, sus labios y las caricias eran invisibles. Como si él estuviera tocando la pared.

_«Hermano» _había escuchado aquella ocasión la voz de Hinata cuando lo hacía con la peliazul.

Fue entonces que se alejó de Konan y le dijo que había olvidado la junta de esa tarde. Otra mentira, o quizá era la primera que le decía a ella. Porque entre Konan y él nunca existieron engaños.

Pero no era eso, y ahora él lo entendía. Quería sacarse esa voz de su mente, porque cuando lo hizo por primera vez con Konan la cara de Hinata se le figuró, incluso su voz. ¿Aquello era normal? Para Itachi Uchiha era lo más raro del mundo y motivo suficiente como para marcar por primera vez en su vida un límite. En efecto, las cosas hubieran ido más o menos de maravilla de no haber sido por esa alucinación. Y cada vez que tocaba a Konan el rostro de Hinata aparecía, confundiéndolo y llevándolo a un bucle donde no encontraba nada.

Konan es hermosa, sus ojos color miel y aquél cabello alucinante le daban un aspecto misterioso. Pero su hermana, debería verla como tal. Pero no puede negar que no ha visto sus atributos y su larga cabellera, con el pasar de los años se ha dado cuenta que no es la niña de diez años que manchó su vestido blanco de leche, ahora usa vestidos y trata de ser social, no tanto como quisiera pero lo intenta. Sus calificaciones son buenas y eso hace que Itachi se enorgullezca. Fugaku Uchiha en cambio, es casi un total desconocido. Un hombre que nunca ha estado en casa cuando Sasuke lo necesitaba, ni cuando Hinata necesitaba palabras de apoyo. Mucho menos cuando, Itachi imploraba un consejo para sobrellevar toda la situación porque la realidad era como se lo había dicho Konan no hace mucho tiempo

«Tal parece que eres el padre de Sasuke y de Hinata»

– ¿Itachi? – Konan movió sus manos para cerciorarse de que Itachi estuviera consiente – ¿pasa algo?

Él niega con la cabeza, empieza a creer que las mujeres se preocupan demasiado.

– ¡Cómo que no! Te estaba hablando como loca y estabas como ido, no te creo nada – cruzó sus brazos fingiendo estar indignada – ¿hay algo que no me has dicho?

Itachi quiso asentir y gritarle que estaba harto de las responsabilidades, de sentirse tan extraño cuando veía a Hinata y cuando la veía a ella. Que deseaba un mundo donde Sasuke no fuera tan bipolar y un mundo donde su padre estuviera presente y no en sus eternas juntas por todo el mundo. Y también – si fuese posible – que su madre viviera y que tal vez… Noriko también.

Noriko… ella también era una mujer que jugaba un punto clave en su vida, no era que estuviera enamorado de su fantasma. No, sino que ella lo marcó desde que era un niño de siete años, de manera imperceptible.

– Algo en ti no está bien – Konan se volteó – vete entonces a la junta, supongo que tienes que hacer más cosas.

Itachi asintió, no deseaba estar más tiempo en aquel departamento. Así que con la formalidad de siempre se despidió, provocando en ella una sensación extraña.

«Algo hay en ti Itachi, y pronto lo descubriré…»

Toda su vida comenzaba a llenarse de excusas tontas, unas más que otras. Las mentiras eran ya un círculo del cual no podía escapar. Primero eran pequeñas, como la que le acaba a decir a Konan. ¿Qué más daba si enteraba que en realidad no iría a organizar cosas en la empresa cuando en realidad iría a dar una vuelta? Pero una de las mentiras que lo comenzaba a irritar era en la cual Noriko todavía seguía viva y que se había divorciado de Fugaku. Nadie le había dicho lo contrario a Hinata así que después de quince años ella seguía creyendo lo mismo.

Apretó su mandíbula mientras caminaba entre la gente. No deseaba conducir en ese estado, no quería hacer nada en realidad. Reparó en una cafetería que no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Konan, de hecho fue hasta ese punto que se dio cuenta que estaba caminando sin sentido ni dirección. Perdido en sus pensamientos.

El aire otoñal lo golpeó en su rostro. Abrió la puerta de cristal y entró en la cafetería, una muy poco concurrida. Se sentó en el primer lugar que vio disponible, simplemente deseaba un poquito de paz. Sus memorias se evocaron a aquellos ojos perlados, los ojos de Noriko, tan misteriosos y llenos de dolor. Temía que así se tornaran los de Hinata.

– ¿Itachi?

Él volteó de forma rápida y no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos abruptamente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Hinata? – desde hacía menos de un año ella ya tenía permiso de salir, así que tampoco era para que se sorprendiera tanto – ¿te trajo Killer Be?

Ella negó y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.

Hinata ya tiene casi los dieciséis años. La relación con Itachi no es la mejor desde hace un tiempo, de un día para otro él se fue alejando. Primero fue de golpe y después poco a poco. Sin embargo, ella ya lo veía venir, por algún motivo que hasta ella desconocía sabía que su lugar en la familia Uchiha era ajeno. Lo que sí conocía era que era media hermana de Sasuke e Itachi. Su teoría era que le tenían rencor por algún asunto del pasado.

– ¿Entonces? – la voz de Itachi la sacó de su trance interno.

– Me quedé de ver aquí con Na-Naruto – dijo con el eterno tartamudeo de siempre.

Itachi alzó sus cejas un tanto sorprendido. Lo que le llamaba la atención era la especial relación entre ella y el chico rubio. Naruto desde siempre había sido el mejor amigo de Sasuke, y si le pedían su opinión sobre ese lazo de amistad diría con franqueza que no comprendía como polos tan opuestos pudieran llevarse tan a su manera. Sasuke con aquella pose eterna de enojo y frialdad contra la vida y Naruto con la actitud de quién quiere ver el mundo con optimismo y alegría. Como la luna y el sol.

– Con Naruto, ¿eh? ¿También está aquí Sasuke?

– No – sus manos se fueron directamente a su cabello, acomodándolo detrás de la oreja. Aquella acción turbó a Itachi – ya sabes que entre él y yo… – agregó – bueno, lo sabes.

En efecto, sabía lo que ella quería decir: Sasuke y Hinata eran dos desconocidos.

– ¿Y dónde está Naruto? – preguntó con interés.

– Dijo que vendría, seguro no tarda.

– Es desagradable que un hombre haga esperar a una chica, ¿sabes? – Itachi tomó la carta que estaba sobre la mesa de forma violenta y apretó la hoja con fuerza.

– No hay problema – sonrió – él no es impuntual.

– ¿Se han estado viendo?

Hinata ladeó su cabeza, Itachi no era el típico hermano que se metía en su vida. Sabía de fuente de sus amigas y las pocas series que veía que a veces los hermanos suelen ser sobreprotectores. Pero en él jamás vio eso y mucho menos en Sasuke. Así que la actitud celosa le intrigó.

– No exactamente.

– Bien, es momento que me vaya.

– ¿Itachi? – tocó su hombro, no le gustaba nada como se tornaban las cosas – ¿dije algo malo?

– No – respondió seco, tal y como los Uchiha lo hacían.

– Está bien – bajó su mirada, queriéndola desviar a cualquier punto – iré más tarde a casa.

– Claro – él trató de fingir una sonrisa. Sin embargo no pudo y terminó por contagiarle a Hinata todas sus dudas y confusiones.

Salió del local así como entró, sólo que está vez le hizo la parada a un taxi.

I

El pasado vuelve al presente

– Buenas tardes, Itachi –

Una mujer de cabello negro y ojos oscuros le sonrió desde la puerta principal.

– Buenas tardes, Shizune – devolvió el saludo, tan formal como siempre.

Ella hasta hace unos momentos había estado muy concentrada en practicar sus lecciones de coreano con un método muy fácil que encontró en un libro, sin embargo la presencia de Itachi – de su jefe– la alertaba siempre. Siguió su cuerpo hasta que se esfumó, si le preguntaban que pensaba ella diría que ese hombre tenía un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Aunque no lo admitiera sufría y mucho. Suspiró con mucho cansancio al tiempo que dejaba su libro de coreano a un lado, tomó el pequeño papel que estaba pegado en el refrigerador, titubeó un poco y se replanteó la situación, sin embargo decidió correr un poco hacia él.

– Siento ser inoportuna – dijo

La miró extrañado, Shizune siempre había sido eficaz en su trabajo. Era el tipo de mujer perfecta para eso, no hablaba de más, cumplía y era meticulosa en todo.

– ¿Sucede algo? – inclinó su cuerpo más adelante, provocando que la silla hiciera un ruido.

– Bueno, ha sido una llamada– llevó uno de sus cortos mechones de cabello a atrás de la oreja. No quería darle una preocupación extra a su jefe.

Suspiró. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las típicas llamadas de acosadoras de Sasuke o una que otra que se filtraba de un empresario urgido por hacer una alianza. Se puso de pie y dejó su saco sobre un perchero de madera y con la mirada le pidió a Shizune continuar.

– Fue alrededor del mediodía, era un hombre no mencionó quién, sin embargo textualmente dijo lo siguiente «Con la señorita Noriko» entonces yo le respondí que era número equivocado y al instante agregó «la he buscado por mucho tiempo…» y colgó.

Para Itachi, el mundo dejó de girar por un efímero momento y Shizune fue testigo de eso.

– ¿Dije algo malo? – se reprimió mentalmente, sabía que no era buena idea haberle dicho eso. Pudiera ser el caso de que fue una mala jugada de algún oportunista.

–No, para nada – tenía ganas de tomar una copa con vino. Una sola bastaría para calmar esa ansiedad que le estaba quemando las entrañas – dices que un hombre desconocido dijo eso, ¿algún número?

– Traté de verificar pero no hay nada, de hecho fuera de eso todo ha ido en calma.

Apretó sus puños.

Noriko.

¿Por qué esa inocente mujer se estaba apareciendo de forma constante en su mente? Es decir, cada día se recordaba la promesa que le hizo. Era cierto, pero habían pasado más de quince años de su muerte, ¿quién quería llamarla? ¿algún familiar? ¿algún amante?

Quiso llamar a su padre y decirle que por una vez en su vida lo ayudara. Estaba harto de todo el asunto, finalmente Noriko fue su esposa, su responsabilidad. Sin embargo su corazón era demasiado noble como para no preocuparse.

Shizune se acercó a él, quería darle palabras de ánimo, mas él se levantó de forma brusca y le pidió que le diera el papelito donde anotó el recado. Quería tener una prueba contundente de que cierto sujeto llamó.

– Sin más por el momento, me retiro – hizo una leve reverencia – Itachi… ¿puedo decirte algo? – preguntó temerosa.

– Claro – apretó sus dientes.

– Eres una excelente persona, no me alcanzaría la vida para darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí y por mi familia. De todo corazón espero que encuentres paz.

Asintió con la mirada y dejó que se marchara a donde siempre se encontraba, un lugar llamado cocina. Sonrió un poco, pero eso no duraría mucho.

Miró el reloj, donde ya eran las diez de la noche. Tenía mucha intriga sobre el paradero de sus hermanos, desde hacía horas no veía a su hermana menor y de Sasuke, él prácticamente era un enigma, salía siempre que quería.

«Debo ponerle más límites» pensó mientras se servía un poco de vodka.

El líquido hizo efecto en su pecho, cerró los ojos. Las dudas no se disipaban, seguían ahí, diciéndole que Noriko escondió durante su vida algo más que ese simple nombre, ¿qué fue ella?

La segunda copa ocasionó que estuviera a punto de llamar a su padre, así que azotó el teléfono, el cual cayó sobre el sillón de su estudio. Caminó en círculos como fiera enjaulada, tenía un presentimiento….

Y no era para nada alentador.

* * *

**N/A **Problemario, examenes, trabajos, proyectos... ¡Bua! Pero aquí estoy /u/ sigo viva y no se desesperen, sí abra más actualizaciones. ¡Gracias a quienes me han escrito un review y quienes me siguen en silencio UuU!


	6. Encuentros

**(5) **

**Encuentros**

_Fue entonces que supo que ella jamás regresaría y que nunca volvería a verla. Mentalmente ya estaba preparada para la vida que seguía después de irse del bar de Fuuka hacía algún lugar desconocido. Pero su corazón lloraba a cada instante, pidiendo no estar lista para esa vida. Ella no quería ser una prostituta… aunque por fuera tuviera pinta de ser una geisha. ¡No lo quería!_

_Rompió esa última foto en donde estaba con su tía Ginna, no la odiaba. Claro que no. Solo esperaba que de vez en cuando pensara en sus recuerdos._

_Soltó muchas lágrimas. De repente, la puerta se abrió. Era Fuuka quién la azotaba._

_– ¿Estás lista querida?_

_A ella sí la odiaba y mucho. Quería decirle sus verdades y que esos cinco años habían sido una verdadera tortura, sin embargo no dijo nada y asintió con pesadez._

_Según "su dueña" Noriko ya tenía la edad suficiente para dar un salto más allá de ese bar. Un hombre la adquirió por un módico precio, o quizá un muy jugoso precio. Como si se tratara de una mercancía._

_– Él tiene un negocio – sonrió de lado, una sonrisa macabra – ganarás mucho dinero te aseguro que estarás mucho mejor que aquí, tendrás fama entre los hombres y si te portas así como aquí podrías tener un poco de libertad, ¿no te gustaría eso?_

_Apretó su mandíbula, su mirada se tornó triste._

_– Bien, siempre supe que eras de esas niñas recatadas, me gusta que sigas así. Ya sabes – le guiñó el ojo – a los hombres les gustan más así._

_Se abrazó a sí misma al tiempo que observaba a Fuuka llevarse sus pertenencias. Un carro pasaría por ella muy de mañana y de ahí, otra nueva vida empezaría. _

_Una vida que no era nada prometedora._

๑ ๑ ๑

– ¡Hinata!

La aludida volteó y miró a la chica de cabellos rosados que meneaba su mano de un lado para otro.

– Hola Sakura – saludó tan formal como siempre

– Por favor, te suplicamos – una chica rubia salió detrás – ven con nosotras a la fiesta, ¿sí?

– Yo… no sé si pueda ir. Mi hermano es exigente.

– Agh, ¿Itachi? – Ino rodó los ojos – él puede ir a la fiesta, es un hombre en todo sentido de la palabra.

– ¡Ino! – Regañó Sakura – no digas estas cosas enfrente de Hinata, siempre con tus pervertideces.

– No te confundas Sakurita, yo soy mayor que ustedes y créanme que Itachi sigue siendo muy popular aunque ya tenga tiempo que se haya graduado de la escuela.

– Uhm – los ojos jade de Sakura se iluminaron un poco – Hinata, sé sincera. ¿Crees que Sasuke vaya a la fiesta?

– Ya salió el peine, eh – dijo Ino.

– Yo… no sé si Sasuke vaya, la verdad es que puede que sí, supongo, él es popular y así.

Hinata se sentía extraña. Ella y Sakura eran amigas desde la secundaria, poco más de tres años de conocerse. No eran muchos pero tampoco eran pocos, acababa de conocer a Ino gracias a Sakura. La rubia iba en la clase de Sasuke aunque en realidad su meta no era estudiar Derecho, siempre se los decía a ellas. Así que juraría que Ino terminaría botando la carrera para finalmente irse a Ciencias de la Comunicación, y debía admitir que eso le vendría mejor.

– A ver Sakura – enfatizó mucho el nombre de su amiga – Sasuke es un señor cubo de hielo, y aunque Hinata es nuestra amiga no serás capaz de presionarla para que ella te presente a Sasuke, ¿o sí?

– ¡No claro que no! Lo siento Hinata, Ino… pero es que ustedes saben que nunca he podido acercarme a Sasuke, ya que siempre está rodeado de mujeres.

– Uf, y no lo has visto. Es un imán de mujeres, admito que tienes buenos gustos frente, pero no te recomiendo enamorarte de él.

Hinata seguía de cerca la conversación mientras caminaban hacia la salida. Consideraba que a pesar de que Sasuke era un mujeriego de lo peor y que todas y hasta él jugaban al amor, Sakura sería de las pocas personas que lo estimaban por lo que en realidad era y no por las apariencias. Suspiró con pesar, deseaba ayudar a su amiga. Pero aquello era casi imposible, la relación entre su hermano y ella era de desconocidos. No se hablaban para nada, ni siquiera un buenos días. Ella había dejado de insistir desde hacía mucho tiempo, y aunque muchas de sus acosadoras se acercaban a ella por el mero hecho de tratar de ganarse su confianza ella con su habitual cortesía les decía que ella era su hermana, no su mensajera de amores.

– Bueno, pero entonces solo para concluir ¿sí irás Hinata?

– Veré, no aseguro nada.

– Ash– Ino cruzó sus brazos – siempre lo he dicho y lo seguiré diciendo, tu familia es extraña Hinata. Es decir, Itachi tiene como ¿veinticuatro? Parece de esa edad pero actúa como de cuarenta. Incluso parece tu papá, ¿no te da miedo? A mí sí me daría cosita que Naruto se portara así conmigo.

– Tu hermano es todavía más raro – bufó Sakura – no me olvido de esa declaración hacia mi persona, te dije que lo quiero como amigo.

– Pero ya sabes, es un necio – cruzó los brazos – qué se le va hacer a la cabeza hueca de mi mellizo.

– Itachi es buena persona – se limitó en decir Hinata.

Sakura e Ino ladearon su cabeza. En muchas ocasiones no entendían a Hinata pero de lo que están seguras es que ella es una gran amiga, de esas que puedes contar con los dedos de la mano.

**I**

**Ansiedad desenfrenada**

– Suponiendo – un hombre de cabellos plateados hablaba desde el otro lado del escritorio – que Fugaku regrese de sus eternos negocios, ¿vivirás una vida normal?

Itachi se quedó quieto. Aquél era el lugar en donde siempre estaba, su oficina. No deseaba platicar con uno de los únicos amigos que su padre tenía. Era un amigo íntimo, por ende era de los pocos que conocía el discreto secreto llamado "Noriko". Él más que ninguna otra persona podría responderle sus dudas. Su presencia ayudaba a ello sin embargo no se sentía preparado para un charla en donde recibiría más preguntas que respuestas.

– Es su oficina, sus negocios. Yo ya vivo una vida – se alzó de hombros al tiempo que sujetaba una taza con café.

– Sí, claro – dijo con sarcasmo. El cual no pasó desapercibido por Itachi – y yo tengo cien hijos

– No estoy de ánimo para tu humor, Kakashi – chasqueó la lengua – eres un amigo muy cercano a papá, eso está bien. Pero entre tú y yo no hay esa confianza.

– Tranquilo – el peliplata se veía muy relajado, esa relajación causaba mella en él, ya deseaba ese estado de ánimo – sé que tú eres el hijo mayor de Fugaku y que yo soy un simple vago socio de su empresa, ¿no?

– Hmp, sí. Pero aprovechando y sin abusar de tu confianza quiero pedirte algo

– Oh, pensé no teníamos esa confianza – dijo Kakashi sin mostrarse sorprendido

Itachi soltó un gruñido, ese hombre le crispaba los nervios, pero así era él. Nada se podía hacer.

– Sé lo que dije, Hatake. Sólo una cosa quiero pedirte, supongo no es mucho, ¿verdad?

– Adelante – hizo un ademán de manos un tanto exagerado – tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

– Bien – se levantó de forma rápida de su asiento y le dio la espalda, para así mirar un poco hacia la ventana y observar el horizonte. Sólo así podría sacar lo que en verdad quería decir – tú conoces a mi padre mejor que yo e incluso mejor que cualquier persona, además de mi madre – hizo un leve mohín – pero ella ya no está aquí, así que te pregunto, ¿sabes exactamente cómo surgió la relación entre mi padre y Noriko?

Kakashi Hatake por primera vez abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Sus labios se abrieron, como queriendo soltar una palabrota, sin embargo no lo hizo.

– ¿Por qué tienes interés en saber eso? – trató de calmarse y por primera vez Itachi fue testigo de un actitud impulsiva por su padrino, porque además de ser amigo de su padre era eso.

– Seré directo, no soy una persona de rodeos y lo sabes, Kakashi. Hace una semana un hombre llamó a la Mansión Uchiha preguntando por Noriko, en realidad fue Shizune quién me dio el recado y yo confió en ella. Además ella no sabe mucho de Noriko, piensa al igual que los demás que está en algún lugar del mundo divorciada de papá.

– Ah – se cruzó de brazos – quiero adivinar que no sabes quién hizo esa llamada. ¿Has contactado a Sasori? Es uno de los mejores Ingenieros en Comunicaciones, quizá él pueda hacer algo. Un aparato, un cableado o qué sé yo – alzó sus hombros e hizo una reverencia – ahora que recuerdo, tengo que ir a…

– Momento – Itachi golpeó la mesa – dijiste tenías todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿no? –

– ¿Tanto te preocupa el asunto? Vamos, pudo ser una acosadora de Sasuke que investigó acerca de él o una mera coincidencia. ¿Cuántas mujeres llamadas Noriko hay en Japón?

– Dijo que la estaba buscando por mucho tiempo, que coincidencia que justamente llamó a la Mansión Uchiha donde por azares y casualidades una tal Noriko se casó por el civil con mi papá. Qué oportuno, sí, seguro fue una casualidad.

– Bien – suspiró dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la silla – ¿quieres saber cómo se conocieron o qué?

– Eso quiero saber. Mi padre viene una vez al mes por aquí y rara vez llego a verlo, a veces me cuestiono si en verdad existe. No me sorprendería si estuviera muerto.

– Que frío – masculló Kakashi – tu padre siempre ha querido lo mejor para ustedes y eso también incluye a Hinata.

Hinata… un nombre que le causaba mareos a Itachi.

– Ajá – levantó su ceja – pero eso no responde mi pregunta, no te vayas por la tangente.

– Con que quieres saber la verdad, Itachi. Te aseguro que estás desenterrando cosas que no te gustarán.

– ¿Tan malo es? – había asombro en su voz

– Tan malo como decir malo, no. Pero no será muy agradable, quizá comprendas cosas que antes no o tal vez deje más semillas de dudas. No lo sé. Eres una persona madura, asumo que lo aceptarás, a final de cuentas es pasado, cosas que han pasado hace más de quince años.

– Te escucho, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – fingió una sonrisa, y apretaba sus puños tan fuerte como podía. Él era el equilibrio de la familia Uchiha, y la verdad era que esa llamada lo había inquietado.

– Cuando tu madre murió tu padre cayó en una depresión. Créelo o no, la realidad es que él la quería. De verdad. Detrás de esa máscara de hombre intocable y duro, casi un militar había un hombre frágil.

Itachi asintió.

– Después de eso, no sé mucho. Puedo decir que algo en él cambió, y un día fue a un bar, de esos de mala muerte.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, tan mal estaba. Estoy evocando mis memorias, me parece que tomó demasiado y condujo por unas calles medio solas. Ese día estaba lloviendo y arrolló a alguien.

– ¿Qué? – Itachi abrió sus ojos – ¿quieres decir que mató a alguien?

– No – dijo seco – casi mata a alguien debería ser la oración. Una mujer yació en el pavimento y tu padre fue a ayudarla, supongo que la borrachera se disipó. Esa mujer era Noriko, y así se conocieron. No me preguntes más que no sé más que esto. Después de los años tu padre se volvió más frío y eran pocas las veces que me llegó a contar a algo, fue hasta la repentina muerte de Noriko que se abrió a mí y me dijo que no quería estar cerca de la niña.

– ¿Por qué? – Gritó Itachi – Hinata no tuvo la culpa de nada, ella era una niña. ¿Qué iba a saber ella de eso?

– No lo sé, quiero creer que tu padre la culpa.

– Que hombría de parte suya

– No lo juzgues Sasuke, es tu padre.

– Es suficiente, y tal como dijiste me has confundido.

– Uhm, no era mi intensión pero todavía no termino.

– ¿Qué?

– De hecho siento que no te he contado nada.

– Me acabas de decir que es todo lo que sabías – dijo fastidiado.

– Noriko era una mujer misteriosa, la conociste, sí. Pero había algo en ella tan oscuro como transparente, nunca he visto algo así.

– Dilo

– Era una prostituta.

Itachi llegó más tarde lo habitual. Ni siquiera condujo, después de la conversación con Kakashi quiso serenarse. Se sintió cabreado. En su cabeza la palabra prostituta sonaba tan mal pero a la vez no comprendía porqué de sus emociones. Sí, ya había visto la mirada de Noriko pero le era imposible creer que aquello fuera cierto. Pero lo era, ya había visto la mirada de reprobación de su tío Madara hacía su padre. La mirada de Naori era igual o peor que la de Madara. Todos odiaban a Noriko y hasta ahora lo entendía.

Prostituta.

Prostituta.

Quiso arrancarse el último cabello de su cuero cabelludo. Su corazón le decía que esa mujer quizá no tenía otro medio para vivir, que tal vez fue engañada. Pero su mente, la cual siempre estaba del lado de la moral indicaba que Noriko había sido una desgraciada.

Caminó a zancadas, sin saludar a Shizune ni a nadie. Abrió la puerta, aquel lugar evocaría en él los más profundos recuerdos.

Cuando lo hizo, el olor a polvo y a humedad llegó hasta él con brusquedad. Y admiró el piano KAWAI que todavía estaba en medio del salón. Hacía más de quince años que nadie entraba ahí, ni siquiera a los intendentes. Nadie podía.

– Una noche de calma, Chopin – se dijo a sí mismo – Noriko, no puedo seguir con esta promesa, menos si no sé de ti. ¿Qué le hiciste a esta familia?

Abrió y cerró al mismo tiempo la caja del piano. Soltándola con brusquedad. Sin embargo un papel amarillento estaba ahí, donde se suponía que debían estar las partituras.

Tomó el papel y observó que había un manuscrito medio roído por el tiempo.

_Itachi_

_Invierno de 1995._

_Sé que eres el único que leerá esta carta. ¿Cómo lo sé? Es una corazonada, siempre las he tenido. Seré tan breve que no te causaré más molestias de las que probablemente ya te causé. Mi vida ha sido un fracaso. Y quizá tengas preguntas, lamento no poder decirte las respuestas. Tengo una tía llamada Ginna. Te sonará tan loco pero ya no recuerdo su apellido, es más, no recuerdo el mío. Solía tener una madre y un padre. Mi mamá era Hinna y mi padre era Tomoki. Está bien, ya sabes un poco más de mí, solo ten cuidado… hay un hombre que me persigue. No pienses mal. No, no fue un cliente. Era un socio de Fuuka, que en paz descanse. No puedo decir más, estoy a punto de tener a Hinata, sí. Será una niña. Espero que un día puedas reunir las piezas de este rompecabezas. Cuídate._

_Con amor, Noriko._

* * *

**_N/A _**Gracias por la recepción de este fic, no creí les fuera a gustar. Es de esas ideas que me surgen un día mientras voy caminando y plasmo, sé que no debería y a la vez sí porque sé que como lector es un poco desesperante que no actualicen como quisieras la historia. Así que lo entiendo, pero calma. Todo a su tiempo. No suelo hacer dedicatorias ni mucho menos pero esta vez haré una excepción. Con mucho agradecimiento a FlorItachiUchiha, Jibril Suriel y Hanasaki95. Recuerden visitar "Tamahara Chan" para más novedades, en facebook claro.


	7. Celos

**(6)**

**Celos**

_Durante el tiempo que estuvo con Fuuka las cosas no eran tan malas. Pero había sido vendida y no era un juego. Lo último que supo de aquella peliroja fue que convirtió su tuburio en una tienda de telas. ¿Por qué? No conocía el motivo y a sus dieciocho años de vida ya eso no importaba, habían pasado casi tres años de que había sido vendida, como un objeto. Eso ya no dolía ni le afectaba, se había acostumbrado a esa vida._

_Comenzó a bailar con un hombre desconocido. Ya sabía de antemano sus intenciones: ir a la cama y tener una noche de sexo. ¿Después? Bueno, sí a ese hombre le gustaba regresaría por más y si no el asunto terminaría ahí. Unos billetes para ella y la gran mayoría para su jefe._

_Su jefe… _

_Era la persona más vil que nunca se imaginó conocer. Al lado de Fuuka, ella era una mujer apiadada y dedicada. En cambio, el sujeto era un monstruo, un ser abominable y asqueroso con todas las letras. Para Noriko no había adjetivos calificativos que fueran suficientes para describirlo. _

_Su nuevo cliente se acercó a su cuerpo y bailaron al son de una conocida canción del momento. Si no fuera porque ella era una prostituta y porque estaban en un lugar de bajo prestigio se imaginaría que estaba en un elegante salón de bailes, ella siendo una mujer refinada y educada y él un hombre de negocios. Una escena como de cuento de hadas._

_Mas el olor a alcohol llegó a ella alertándole que no soñara despierta. Era la realidad y ella no era una mujer refinada y educada y su cliente no era un hombre de negocios y sobre todas las cosas aquella escena no era un cuento de hadas._

_– Hola – dijo el cliente._

_Noriko ya conocía de hombres, muy a su pesar tenía experiencia con ellos. Pero algo en él era diferente, ¿Su porte? ¿Su mirada? Sus ojos eran color plateado, un color similar al de ella. Le sorprendió ya que no era un color muy común._

_– Hola – respondió ella de forma fría. Bailar era de las pocas cosas que sabía hacer._

_– Te he visto antes _–

_– ¿Ah sí?_

_– Claro, trabajabas para Fuuka._

_El solo hecho de que alguien la mencionara provocó en ella un tremendo asco y repudio._

_– Ah – se encogió de hombros._

_– Tu nombre es Noriko… Noriko…_

_–Para – interrumpió ella – ¿acaso conoces mi apellido?_

_–No, creo –_

_La mirada de su cliente era fuerte, no quitó ni un instante su atención hacía ella. Noriko por su parte se alejó y dejó de bailar._

_La canción sonaba al fondo de aquel tugurio de mala muerte_

_Mi vida es brillante_

_Mi amor es puro_

_He visto un ángel, de eso estoy seguro…_

_Eres hermosa, eres hermosa, eres hermosa… de verdad_

_Vi tu rostro en un lugar concurrido_

_Y no sé qué hacer_

_Por qué nunca estaré contigo_

_Por qué es hora de encarar la realidad, jamás estaré contigo…_

_Noriko sentía su mirada, pero no era como la de los otros hombres. Deseosos del cuerpo de una mujer por dinero, y deseo. Su cliente tenía unos veinte años, un metro ochenta de humanidad, y el cabello largo y castaño. Ojos perlados y piel blanquecina. Una belleza masculina que era el foco de aquel lugar y sólo la miraba a ella. Sin embargo, había desconfianza de ambas partes…_

_Por qué no todo siempre sale cómo queremos._

๑ ๑ ๑

Itachi miraba el techo sin interés, de hecho el mundo pudo haber colapsado allá afuera y él seguiría con la tranquilidad habitual. Claro, una tranquilidad tan superficial que daba miedo.

Miró el reloj una vez más y tuvo ganas de aventar todo lo que tenía en su escritorio. Era muy tarde como para que Hinata no hubiera llegado de clases y todavía peor que su hermano no se hubiese reportado.

Para colmo, la idea de aquella llamada y la conversación con Kakashi seguía latente y no ayudaba en nada. Estaba asqueado. Se sirvió una copa más, ¿acaso haría la diferencia?

Shizune lo miraba desde la puerta, seguía de pie. Negaba con la cabeza, quería mucho a ese chico. Pero no era ese tipo de amor, sino uno maternal. Ella estaba ya en la edad de los cuarenta y cinco. Sin embargo podía bien aparentar menos edad. Su familia había llegado a Japón hacía menos de veinte años, después de un conflicto surgido en su pueblo natal. Eran refugiados… y no tenían nada. Mas Itachi le brindó ayuda y ella le estaría incondicionalmente agradecida. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era preocuparse por aquel muchacho. Lo miró triste, le rompía el corazón verlo en ese estado tan deprimente. Tomando solo en su despacho una triste copa con los puños apretados y la mandíbula estrujada de manera que la deformaba.

Se acercó de forma lenta. No quería verse inoportuna, no conocía mucho de hombres pero sabía que un secreto guardaba su jefe. Su misión no era descubrir su secreto, más bien era ayudarlo a salir de ese hoyo, ni ella misma se dio cuenta del momento en el que él se fue metiendo, tan profundo que ahora estaba a punto de ahogarse.

– Shizune – dijo sombrío Itachi – ¿pasa algo?

– Yo estoy bien – alzó sus hombros – ¿qué hay de usted?

– Todo bien – fingió la mejor de las sonrisas. Shizune casi se convence pero negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Está preocupado por sus hermanos?

– Naturalmente. Ellos no han llegado a casa, no obedecen las normas. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

–Hinata estuvo llamándole todo el día – trató de no sonar chismosa – me parece que quería pedirle permiso para una fiesta con sus amigas.

– Amigas, ¿ah? – Levantó la copa en forma de brindis – bien por ella, que se divierta.

– Es joven y hermosa –se limitó a decir – pero estoy segura que ella hubiese querido invitarlo.

– ¿A mí?

– Claro, Hinata lo quiere muchísimo.

– No te creo – chasqueó la lengua – hace meses o quizá años que me he ido alejando.

– ¿Por qué? No quiero sonar entrometida pero ella es muy inocente, muy frágil. Usted es de las pocas personas que están ahí para ella. Seré directa, su padre no ha estado ahí para ella. Y el muchacho Sasuke, bueno – trató de meditar las palabras antes de decirlas – no ha sido precisamente un hermano mayor para ella. Más bien diría que la odia, claro, no soy quién para juzgarlo pero basta con ver las miradas que le dirige.

– Ya sé – rodó los ojos, para él eso no era ninguna novedad – agradezco tu sinceridad Shizune, pero, creo las cosas son mejor así. Yo no soy el padre de Hinata ni el de Sasuke.

– Es su cimiento, su sostén. Si usted no está aquí es probable que tomen el mal camino.

– ¿Lo crees?

– Sí – bajó la mirada – Ánimos, no sé que esté pasando en su vida pero todo tiene una solución.

– Gracias Shizune, pero a veces todo mundo cree que lo tengo todo bajo control. Que soy la persona más madura y qué sé qué hacer en el momento justo. Soy humano, tengo debilidades y confusiones. No puedo con todo.

– ¿Ha sido esa llamada? – preguntó ella dando en el blanco.

– Sí – respondió seco – esa jodida llamada me volteó el mundo. ¿Qué quería ese sujeto? Por días me he querido convencer que fue una mera coincidencia, una equivocación. Pero dudo que esas cosas pasen. No ha sido una coincidencia. Grandes sucesos pasaran Shizune. No quería tocar el tema hoy por obvias razones – miró de reojo la botella de vino – pero es necesario. He llamado a Sasori, es uno de mis mejores Ingenieros, él se dedicará a poner un dispositivo para rastrear cualquier llamada, no importa de donde sea, él la localizará. No se lo digas a mis hermanos, por favor.

– No hay problema – dijo – ¿cree que eso solucione las cosas?

– No, pero algo se debe hacer. Finalmente espero que todo esto sea una bromita pesada de algún empresario resentido. Lo deseo.

– Esperemos –… pero para Shizune esas probabilidades se veían muy lejanas, no se lo diría a Itachi. No podía ser tan directa.

Itachi hizo de lado su botella. Estaba convencido de que ya no la necesitaba, su querido amigo debería descansar junto con las demás botellas.

– ¿Con qué amigas fue Hinata?

Esa pregunta la sacó de órbita, Shizune mordió su labio.

– Ino Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno

– Hmp. No son de mi confianza.

– No son malas personas – se encogió de hombros –si me permite dar mi opinión, Ino es un tanto liberal pero se preocupa por Hinata. Y qué decir de Sakura.

– No son buenas compañías sin embargo tampoco puedo juzgar así como así, ¿verdad?

– Es correcto.

– ¿Y mi hermano?

– No me crea del todo, pero creo que fue a ese mismo lugar al que fueron las chicas.

– ¿Sasuke respirando el mismo espacio que Hinata? Seguro lloverá –hizo una pausa – exactamente ¿cuál es el lugar?

– Chilli Peppers.

– Gracias Shizune.

– ¿Conducirá en su estado?

– No estoy borracho, sé controlarme.

No quiso sonar grosero. Sin embargo, la pelinegra se sintió un tanto ofendida mas entendió que no fue su intensión.

**(I)**

**El principio**

– ¡Hey!

Una chica rubia de ojos azules agitaba a otra chica.

– ¿Qué demonios? – alcanzó a mascullar pero fue interrumpida –¡oh mi Dios!

Hinata estaba detrás de ellas, escondida como un pequeño ratón. Todo el rato que llevaban en aquella fiesta se había mantenido así, sin decir ni hablar. Aunque no pasó de desapercibida la actitud tan jovial de Sakura.

– No puedo creer que Sasuke Uchiha haya venido. Aquí, en este lugar. Se supone él es el chico más cool, el intocable.

– ¡Ja! – soltó una risita Ino – sin ofender Hinata, pero puede que Sasuke sea un rostro muy bonito pero es un canalla.

– ¡Ino! – regañó Sakura – Sasuke no puede ser tan malo...

– Es por qué no lo conoces – rodó sus ojos –no en balde voy con él.

– Uhm – Sakura pareció meditar lo que diría – pero a ti ni siquiera te gusta el Derecho.

– Ya sé, frente. En cuanto tenga la oportunidad haré mi cambio a Ciencias de la Comunicación. No se me da mucho el estar ahí discutiendo de forma tonta con personas todavía más tontas.

Hinata soltó una risita.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso Uchiha? – dijo con broma Ino – vamos Hinata, has estado demasiado cohibida. ¿Qué nunca habías estado en una fiesta?

Ella negó.

El lugar era grande. Afuera había un jardín con grandes árboles, todo estaba decorado a la perfección. Se llamaba Chilli Peppers en honor a una famosa banda. O eso era lo que los rumores decían. El dueño del lugar era íntimo amigo de Ino, aunque claro que tuvieron sus asuntos personales de por medio.

La música electrónica estallaba desde todas las bocinas. Las bebidas y los bocadillos estaban a la orden, tal parecía que se multiplicaban ya que la barra de botanas jamás se vaciaba. Al igual que las bebidas, seguían llenas. Mas todos tenían en su mano una copa.

Hinata no bebía, sin embargo fue convencida por Ino de que probara algo, si quiera jugo. Así que se convenció de probar un poco de Martinelli, un jugo de manzana bastante espumoso. Era lo único que no tenía ni el mínimo porcentaje de alcohol. Sakura en cambio, sostenía en su mano derecha una cerveza negra. E Ino como buen ejemplo sostenía dos copas.

– Borracha – masculló Sakura.

Todo estaba en orden, de hecho la fiesta no era de las mejores – desde el punto de vista – pero tampoco era una fiesta ñoña. Simplemente una fiesta, así de llano. ¿Qué festejaban? En realidad era el fin de un parcial.

Sasuke Uchiha aún no veía a su hermana menor. Ya que estaba bastante concentrado en charlar con sus colegas.

– Oye Sasuke – Naruto se acercó a él, codo a codo.

– Hmp.

– Hinata se ve muy bien hoy, ¿no?

Sasuke sostuvo la copa más fuerte. ¿Había escuchado bien?

– Eres un dobe, es más que obvio que la tonta engendra no vendría a un lugar como este.

– Odio cuando hablas así – frunció su ceño – pues velo creyendo porque en este preciso instante la estoy mirando y está con tu mejor amiguita.

– ¿Qué?

Trató de mirar desde el ángulo de Naruto y en efecto. Se llevó la peor decepción de la noche. Reconoció la melena rubia al instante, y a Hinata al segundo siguiente. Pero la chica de cabellos rosados no la recordaba. O al menor sus memorias así se lo indicaban.

– ¿Qué hace la escuincla con la zorra de Ino?

– Eres un cabrón – masculló Naruto – deja de llamar a Hinata así. Se llama Hi-na-ta ¿Tan difícil es para tu pequeño cerebro de cacahuate?

– Lo que sea – hizo un ademán exagerado de manos – no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacen aquí. Ella es una mojigata estúpida. Esa zorra debe querer algo.

– Estás consiente de que Ino es mi hermana, ¿verdad? – Naruto apretó sus puños – ¿qué te traes contra todas las mujeres? La que no es puta, es mojigata. La que no es zorra es teta. Déjate de calificativos teme, y diles por su nombre.

– No me vengas con clases de moral, dobe.

– Cómo sea – se encogió de hombros – no quiero estar en el mismo espacio que esa indeseada.

– Cabrón – apretó más sus puños – juro que te golpeare tan fuerte que no quedará nada de ese rostro de ángel. ¿Entiendes?

– Claro – rodó los ojos –como tú digas, dobe.

– Teme.

– Dobe

– Teme

Su conversación comenzó a subir de tono.

Los que estaban cerca de ellos comenzaron a mirarlos curiosos. Era normal que discutieran, pero jamás llamaban la atención. Sasuke era más de ese tipo discreto que prefería pasar de desapercibido a ser foco de un escándalo y aunque costara trabajo creer, Naruto era un tipo que prefería no meter a los demás en sus líos. Sólo a Sasuke si era posible.

Un chico de coleta alta y cajera de flojera se acercó a ellos con un gran bostezo.

– Están dando mucho de qué hablar niñatos – dijo con pereza – estamos en un lugar público y todos estamos viendo sus desfiguros.

– Cállate Shikamaru – dijo Naruto – es que este cabrón no entiende, y si no razona a palabras juro lo golpeare. No me importa arrancarle esa carita de niño lindo.

– Y a mí me importa poco si te dejo desfigurado por el resto de tus miserables días

La tensión subía a cada segundo. Llegando hasta el otro lado de la pista de baile, en donde las tres chicas miraban como la gente se amontaba alrededor de dos chicos – a los cuales no podían distinguir del todo –.

– ¿Se van a pelear? – preguntó con miedo Hinata. Era su prima fiesta real, entiéndase por fiesta real un lugar en donde había alcohol y cigarros y no puro ponche y refrescos de sabor.

– Lo dudo – Sakura trató de calmarla. No culpaba el estado de su amiga, finalmente que en tu primera fiesta real hubiera un altercado era lo último que quisieras. – estoy segura que Rock Lee los sacará a patadas si se atreven a golpearse, no le conviene una mala apariencia, ¿verdad Ino?

–Hmp, sí – contestó distraída, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos tratando de saber quién se estaba peleando o por qué tanto amontonadero de gente.

De repente, las masas se disiparon y los ánimos bajaron de nivel en cuanto un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos celestes ingresó a Chilli Peppers.

Ino alzó su ceja, ella era del comité de periodismo de la escuela a pesar de estudiar Derecho le gustaba andar metida en las novedades, y le importaba poco si le llamaban chismosa o cotilla. Ella se autodenominaba «Informada de todo»

Lo conocía porque fue un ex alumno de la Facultad. De la misma generación que Itachi Uchiha. Frunció su ceño, ese hombre se estaba llevando la atención del momento. Trató de contener su respiración, verlo dolía por su jodida belleza.

Pero más fue su impresión en cuanto captó las intenciones de ese sujeto.

No, no caminaba hacia ella o hacia Sakura.

Caminaba hacia Hinata.

**(II)**

**Cortejo**

– ¿Lo conoces? – Sakura se dirigió a Ino con curiosidad – ¿cerda?

–Ah, ah – salió de su órbita – claro que sí.

Y era la verdad, hacía años supo de ese sujeto. Más popular que el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

– ¿Quién es? – Hinata se notó interesada

– Su nombre es Toneri Ōtsutsuki

– Honestamente jamás había oído ese nombre – dijo Sakura un tanto confundida – hablas de él como si fuera una celebridad.

– Es que ustedes no lo conocieron, pero recuerden que yo tengo cinco años más que ustedes. Así que sé de cosas que pasaron en la escuela, cuando ustedes apenas y estaban en la primaria.

– ¿Entonces? – Hinata temblaba, una sensación un poco rara la amenazaba.

– Toneri fue más popular que Sasuke, con eso se los digo todo. Todas las mujeres estaban ahí, y todas querían con él. Admito que en su tiempo se me hizo un adonis, pero después él se salió de la escuela. Iba en la generación de Itachi Uchiha.

– Uhm, pues ahora que lo veo bien no se ve tan mal –dijo Sakura alzando los hombros – pero tampoco es un Dios, Ino.

– Ya sé, ya sé – alzó sus manos – pero observen, se dirige hacia acá.

– ¿Te llevabas bien con él?

– Una que dos palabras, pero solo eso. No trate mucho con él, pero les apuesto una… no – negó – tres botellas de whisky a qué el viene hacía acá con Hinata.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Abrió sus ojos plateados – ¡¿Yo por qué?!

– Tranquilízate – le dijo por lo bajo Sakura – Ino exagera.

– No exagero, ponga más atención.

Las tres chicas estaban tan juntas como muéganos.

Toneri caminaba con un porte elegante. Su piel era pálida, pero no era de ese pálido enfermizo. Su cabello se veía a simple vista sedoso y exquisito. Y en efecto, buscaba con la mirada a alguien. Finalmente reparó en esos ojos perlados y sonrió como si se tratara de amigos de antaño.

– Viene para acá, viene para acá – las manos de Hinata sudaban, su pulso se aceleraba.

– Todos nos están mirando, en este momento somos el centro de atención – murmuró Ino en voz bajita. Y solo Sakura y Hinata lograron escucharla a lo que asintieron tímidamente.

Varios mechones de cabello blanquecino caían y enmarcaban el rostro de Toneri, él les sonrió de forma cálida. Ese saludo provocó un bochorno entre las tres. Incluso la tímida Hinata logró sentir una montaña rusa en su estómago, subiendo y bajando.

– Buenas noches, señoritas – dijo él – ¿están solas?

Ino iba a contestar por ellas, pero las palabras se le fueron. ¿De acá a cuando a la extrovertida Ino se le iban las ideas? Algo andaba mal, sin duda. Su cerebro todavía no procesaba que el «ex chico más popular de aquella generación le estuviera hablando» – No–corrigió para sí misma –no me está hablando a mí de forma directa, está cortejando con Hinata.

– Mucho gusto – extendió su mano al sentir que ellas no le responderían – Mi nombre es Toneri Ōtsutsuki.

La primera en extender su mano fue Ino, seguida de Sakura. Sin embargo Hinata escondió sus manos atrás de su espalda.

– Tu nombre es Hinata Uchiha, ¿cierto? – fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

– Sí – asintió con su cabeza

– ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Los ojos jade miraron suplicante a Ino, como queriéndole decir que eso era suficiente para Hinata. Ella era tímida, y no era cuestión de fingimiento. La pobre chica era así desde siempre y nada se le podía hacer. De milagro y eran amigas…

– Ejem – Ino hizo un intento tonto por toser – ¡Toneri! ¿Me recuerdas? – sabía que aquello era su peor intento de llamar la atención. Si alguien la viera, pensaría que estaría loca de celos. Pero la realidad es que entendía que Hinata en ese momento estaría muriendo de nervios, la comprendía de cualquier modo, no era normal que un hombre como aquel se apareciera explícitamente por ella. Por Hinata. No es que ella fuera «no-popular» sino que era como un pequeño ratoncito asustado.

– ¿Uzumaki Ino? –se dirigió a ella fulminante, como queriéndole decir «me has interrumpido»

– Sí – se acercó a él y Hinata le agradeció con la mirada – ¡Sí! – trató de expresarse mejor, hizo una pausa. Quería ganar tiempo. Necesitaba ideas, ya.

– Ah, ah – Sakura alzó sus brazos – creo te he visto antes – mintió – ¿ibas en la misma escuela que yo?

Ino quería golpearla. Sakura era pésima con las mentiras.

– Hmp, sí – Toneri se alzó los hombros indiferente – si me disculpan, le pregunté a Hinata si quiere bailar conmigo.

_– Que insistente – _pensó Ino muy en sus adentros – Oye, Toneri – de repente se puso seria –Hinata tiene novio, por si no lo sabías.

Hinata quiso gritar y decir «No» pero algo en su inocente mente captó que Ino la estaba tratando de ayudar, lo mínimo que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente.

Sakura cruzó sus dedos y deseó que Hinata captara la indirecta.

– Sí, tengo novio – murmuró por lo bajo – y… y… él se enojaría mucho si me ve bailando con…contigo – tartamudeó.

– ¿Tienes novio? – Toneri alzó su ceja – vaya, vaya, no me lo esperaba. ¿Y dónde está el afortunado?

Ino rezaba porque llegara cualquier conocido, no importaba si físicamente era un adefesio. Se sentía culpable por aprovecharse pero era necesario, la seguridad de su amiga estaba ante todo. «El fin justifica los medios» se dijo a sí misma.

– ¡Oye Ino! – Naruto Uzumaki apareció detrás de ella. Ino no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Los astros le sonreían.

– ¡Hermanito! –

Naruto conocía bien ese tono chillón de voz. Su melliza lo usaba siempre que quería algo. Así que frunció el ceño confundido.

– Tu novia Hinata estaba esperando aquí por ti – lo miró fijamente a sus ojos. Azul contra azul. Naruto podía ser un tonto captando indirectas, pero confiaba en que lo haría – eres tan desconsiderado, mira que dejarla en medio de todo… ¿verdad que la sacarás a bailar? No seas caprichudo y ve.

Sakura abrió su boca sorprendida. Hinata estaba tan roja que hiperventilaba. En cambio Ino sonría triunfal.

– ¿Qué Hinata qué? – los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron y justo cuando quería hablar…

– Vamos Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata –con permiso Toneri-san.

Ino quiso gritar, en sus años de preparatoria era una porrista. Estaba segura que en ese momento, de haber traído sus pompones habría gritado

_Venga Hinata, venga ya._

_Uno, dos, tres._

_Captas indirectas_

_Ya, ya, ya_

Toneri los observó atónitos. Fulminó a Ino con la mirada, y también las vio alejarse.

A unos metros más de distancia, Hinata llevaba a rastras a Naruto. Su andar era como el de dos personas ebrías ya que él caminaba en zigzag.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó él – ¿cómo que yo…?

– ¡Perdona Naruto! – gimió ella – es que… ese sujeto quería invitarme a bailar y yo… bueno, yo no sé bailar y… me daba miedo.

–Tranquila – se acercó un poco más, de fondo una canción comenzaba a sonar – ¿somos novios, eh?

– No – dijo por lo bajo – es que… teníamos que hacer algo.

–Ese tipo lo conozco, agradezco que haya llegado si no me hubiera molido de golpes con tu queridísimo hermanito.

–¿Qué? – Hinata se sorprendió.

– Déjalo así, no pasó a mayores. Pero es que Sasuke es un reverendo cabrón – se tapó la boca al instante– lo siento, no debí decirlo.

– No… no hay problema.

– Pero hay algo que debes saber – Naruto frunció su ceño –yo…

– ¿Qué es lo que debe saber Hinata?

Una voz muy conocida para ambos sonó por detrás. Por instinto, Naruto soltó a Hinata y ella dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

–I…Itachi – tartamudeó.

– ¿Qué querías decirle a mi hermana, Uzumaki? –Preguntó furioso – contesta –lo tomó de los hombros.

A lo lejos, todas las personas veían curiosa la escena. Fue cuando los cuchicheos de extraños llegaron a oídos de Sasuke que se percató de la presencia de su hermano mayor. No pudo evitar sentir una sensación rara de emociones, las cuales iban desde la sorpresa hasta los celos. Celos de que estuviera ahí, con Hinata. Como queriéndola proteger.

– Itachi – Hinata lo abrazó – nada malo está pasando, Naruto sólo estaba ayudándome. Por favor – lo miró suplicante.

Él no pudo evitarlo y soltó algunas palabrotas que sólo él pudo entender a su manera.

– Nos vamos, ahora – no era un consejo ni una pregunta. Era una orden.

Ella supo que no podía contradecirlo, así que le regaló una mirada a Naruto con un sabor a «gracias»

Itachi la tomó de la mano.

Esa piel… no era como la de Konan. Ni como la de Sinon, ni la de Anko.

Era suave, y tersa. Se sentía muy bien entre sus manos. Cálida y frágil a la vez. Por un momento, todo su enojo se disipó hasta convertirse en un estado de relajación, como si él fuera una pluma flotando en un hermoso día.

– ¡Hinata! – su mundo rosa se vino abajo en cuanto escuchó una voz que le era familiar de algún lado.

– Toneri – dijo ella en voz baja.

El chico de cabellos blancos se colocó justo frente a ella. Primero la observó y después posó sus celestes ojos en Itachi. Ambos hombres fruncieron el ceño de manera exagerada.

– Supongo tuviste alguna discusión con tu novio – volteó hacía atrás para encontrarse con la humanidad de Naruto, le sonrió de forma retadora – ¿estás bien?

Itachi apretó sus puños.

¿Qué era eso del novio de Hinata? La idea no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

«Hinata es mía»

Pero ante esos pensamientos se sintió asqueado. Estaba seguro que lo que su mente le dictó eran alucinaciones, ya sabía que los hermanos podían ser muy celosos con sus hermanas. Eso era normal. Así que se aferró a la idea de que estaba celoso de que su hermana pudiera tener pretendientes por ahí. Chasqueó la lengua. Conocía a ese sujeto de la escuela, por lo poco que recordaba, él tipo en cuestión desertó la escuela por algún tipo de problema personal. Trató de no darle importancia, lo que sí era su prioridad era saber el asunto del supuesto novio de Hinata y de cómo es que ella y el tal Toneri se conocían. ¿De dónde?

– Yo… – Hinata estaba temblando, sin embargo fue interrumpida por Naruto.

– Sí, claro. Mucho gusto, caballero – sonrió retándolo – sí, yo soy novio de Hinata. ¿Algún problema?

Tanto Itachi como Toneri lo miraron fulminantes.

– Oh, supongo que tú fuiste un irresponsable al dejar a la dama por ahí, esperando. Hasta su amiga rubia lo dijo, eres un desconsiderado.

Hinata se sentía acorralada. No entendía el momento preciso en que todo se tornó así, estaba pasando un buen momento en la fiesta. Quizá no era el día más feliz de su vida pero algo era algo mas todo se había complicado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Gracias a ese hombre.

Sintiéndose amenazada se refugió en los brazos de su hermano mayor, por qué con él se sentía más segura. Aunque mentalmente se recriminaba por no poder ser fuerte, siempre cubrirse de todo como si de un caparazón se tratara sin hacer algo más.

La gente poco a poco se dedicó a sus asuntos y se alejaron de ellos, dejando a un grupo de cuatro personas al lado de la pista, muy cerca de la entrada principal a Chilli Peppers.

Sasuke observa iracundo desde el otro lado, desde su lugar V.I.P de cliente frecuente y exclusivo, tan clasista como él lo es. Shikamaru está junto a él y sonríe con cierta complicidad, el Uchiha no es su mejor amigo pero siente cierta empatía

– No te conozco del todo Sasuke, pero quita esa cara de perro. ¿Sigues enojado con Naruto?

Él no respondió.

– Entiendo que estés así – se paró a su lado y se recargó en un barandal tratando de observar lo mismo que él – ¿qué es lo que te tiene así? ¿es que Itachi está abrazando a Hinata mientras Naruto y ese tipo la están mirando?

– Cállate –masculló.

Sin embargo, él quería saber más. Más sobre todo ese asunto, ¿por qué su hermano había llegado así como así? Y no es que le importara su hermana, de hecho ese no era el punto. La cuestión era que le crispaba que su verdadero hermano tuviera más preferencias por ella que por él. Se sentía cambiado, rechazado y desplazado. Así que ignorando los comentarios – acertados, por cierto – de Shikamaru, bajó las escaleras para ir con Ino Uzumaki. No era santo de su devoción, en circunstancias normales sería la última persona con la que acudiría pero en ese momento necesitaba respuestas no preguntas.

Empujó a varias mujeres que se topó en el camino, importándole poco si las lastimaba. Trataba de mantener el porte de hombre clasista y de élite, pero se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Es que simplemente no podía serenarse.

Jaló a Ino del brazo y se encontraron frente a frente. La primera en reaccionar fue Sakura, quién estaba sentada en un sillón de piel negro. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y soltó un leve sonrojo. Sasuke Uchiha le gustaba muchísimo pero sabía que las oportunidades con él eran de una en un millón.

– Sasuke – sonrió enojada – ¿qué te trae por aquí, querido?

Estaba sentida. Él fue el único hombre que la había rechazado eso hirió su orgullo y ego como mujer. No podía perdonárselo así como así.

– ¿Qué hace mi hermano aquí? – le importó poco si la lastimaba con su exagerado agarre.

– Oh – Ino se llevó su mano desocupada al pecho – ¿no lo sabes?

Sasuke alzó sus cejas.

– Habla ya – escupió.

Ella puso su cara seria, todos –hasta Sasuke– sabían que su área no estaba en el Derecho, había nacido para los reportajes, los estelares, para hablar desde una televisión. Lo tenía en sus venas.

Como casi una profesional Ino ladeó su cabeza, mordió su labio y se puso a pensar, recordando momento a momento como habían pasado las cosas y el orden. Ya tenía el título para su anécdota y la narración, una nota perfecta. Sin embargo, soltó un suspiro tan largo que estremeció a Sasuke.

– ¿Qué quieres saber? – se soltó de su agarre y sacudió su vestido – es decir, yo sé tantas cosas… y tú ignoras tantas…

Quería humillarlo. Lo deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

– Tranquilos – Sakura caminó apresuradamente – Sasuke –le sonrió ensimismada.

– Y bien – Sasuke estaba perdiendo toda su paciencia.

– Pasa que ese sujeto – Ino lo señaló con su dedo –invitó a Hinata a bailar, como amigas que somos tuvimos que evitar un incidente, entonces Naruto pasó y dijimos que él es su novio. Supongo tu queridísimo hermano se enteró y ahora se la está armando de…

– Ya – Sakura rodó los ojos – suponemos que las cosas son así, Sasuke.

– ¿Te conozco? – preguntó con indiferencia.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y sintió como aquellas palabras le habían dolido más de la cuenta. Era una oración seca, sin emociones, como si él estuviera hablando con un bicho raro.

Ino captó de inmediato eso y se limitó a bufar por dentro, Sasuke Uchiha ya no le gustaba. No. «Lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de cabrón» siempre se lo decía a Sakura.

A los lejos, la tensión crecía.

Naruto continuaba cabreado y explicándole a ese hombre que en verdad eran novios y diciendo muchas mentiras. Él era pésimo en eso, sin embargo Hinata lo valía.

– Bueno – suspiró Toneri vencido – supongo que esta noche definitivamente no podré bailar con Hinata, ¿cierto?

– No –respondieron al unísono Itachi y Naruto.

Hinata volteó a mirarlos, su cabeza cambiaba de forma constante de posición, veía a Naruto-Itachi-Naruto-Itachi-Toneri-Itachi… sin poder saber qué hacer.

– Vete –masculló Itachi – nada tienes que hacer aquí.

– ¿Y tú sí? – los ojos celestes traspasaron a Itachi – no te preocupes Hinata, te volveré a buscar y cuando eso suceda bailaremos.

– ¡Ja! Sobre mi cadáver – fingía estar celoso, la realidad no estaba tan alejada.

– Vámonos – dijo Itachi.

Hinata asintió y él tomó su mano alejándose de todos. Itachi ya no escuchaba los reclamos de ese hombre ni del tal Naruto. Para él la prioridad del momento era sacar a Hinata de ahí. Dos hombres fornidos estaban en la entrada, sin embargo Itachi y ella pasaron de largo. Una vez afuera, Itachi abrió la puerta del copiloto y le exigió que ingresara. Con temor Hinata entró.

Segundos más tarde él ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto apretando el volante.

– ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios pasó ahí adentro?

No fue la pregunta que hizo que el cuerpo de Hinata se estremeciera, ni tampoco su cara. Fueron las palabras y el modo. No se enojó, pero le dolió.

– Ese tipo me invitó a bailar y… bueno Sakura e Ino dijeron que Naruto era mi novio para que dejara de molestar…

– Esas amistades no te convienen –dijo cortante al tiempo que ponía en marcha el automóvil.

– Ino y Sakura son buenas personas – el jugueteó en sus dedos fue señal inequívoca de que Hinata estaba teniendo una crisis. Crisis de nervios por algo que desconocía ¿qué había hecho mal? Era una pregunta que cruzaba su mente, taladrando todas sus neuronas.

Itachi no quiso escuchar más motivos y por primera vez en su vida hizo lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado hacer: ignorarla.

Primero ella empezó a explicar que definitivamente no conocía al tal Toneri. De no haber sido por Ino hubiese pensado que ese sujeto la secuestraría. Trató de exponerle a Itachi qué una de sus mayores dudas era el cómo ese tipo sabía de ella.

Pero no la escuchó…

Y ella dejó de hablar.

* * *

**N/A **Capítulo más largo que lo que usualmente suelo subir a FF. Gracias por esperar la actualización y por sus comentarios, recuerden que para más novedades publicó cosas en Tamahara Chan (página de facebook)


	8. La semilla de la duda

**(7)**

**La semilla de la duda**

_No sabía cómo se debía sentir exactamente sonaba contradictorio y de hecho su mente estaba hecha un frenesí de emociones. Noriko se maquilló para un nuevo acto en aquel burdel. Su vida no había cambiado mucho o quizá sí. Todo fue en aquella noche en la que ese cliente tan inusual había bailado con ella, pero no se le insinuó como muchos otros. Era diferente y de hecho él regresó, no sólo al día siguiente, sino regresó por muchos días más._

_– ¿Noriko es tu nombre real?– le preguntó finalmente. Era evidente que después del primer encuentro y bailar con ella durante toda la noche – sin llegar al contacto físico – tenía la curiosidad. _

_Titubeó durante un instante. Sí, era obvio que Noriko era su nombre real pero antes de ello había usado el nombre de Hinata, su nombre de prostituta. No comprendía porque ese hombre – y su uno ochenta de humanidad – insistían en conocerla. ¿Sería posible que se hubiesen conocido cuando todavía trabajaba con Fuuka?_

_Negó internamente. Las probabilidades eran pocas, era una prostituta pero no por ello no reconocía a los clientes. ¿Cómo podría olvidar a un hombre con tal porte y fina estampa? Y es que a simple vista no parecía ser de esos que se acuestan con mujeres o que tengan la necesidad. Para ella, hombres como él son aquellos que dirigen las grandes empresas y que tienen las casas más lujosas del país. Sí, de ese tipo. Entonces la pregunta final era, ¿qué hacía allí? Quiso preguntárselo pero sabía de antemano que una pregunta no se debe responder con otra así que terminó asintiendo._

_– Sí, soy Noriko – quería decir su apellido pero no podía. Hacía tiempo que en su corazón había sellado los recuerdos buenos, borrado su pasado, su niñez… todo, para llevar a cabo una vida diferente a la que pudo haber tenido de no ser por el abandono de su tía._

_No la culpaba ni tampoco la odiaba. Era una sensación extraña, todos los días al despertar se cuestionaba que sería de su vida de no haber sido dejada con Fuuka… pero eso no ayudaba en mucho. _

_Por estar sumida en sus pensamientos no escuchó la segunda pregunta, y es que era extraño platicar con un cliente. Muy extraño._

_– Disculpa, no te he escuchado – se excusó._

_Él rodó los ojos y se separó un poco de ella._

_– ¿Qué hace una mujer como tú aquí?_

_Sonaba iracundo, molesto. Como recriminándole algo que ella hubiese hecho. ¿Pero qué? Ella no había elegido esa vida, de haberlo hecho hubiese querido una diferente en donde sus padres vivieran. Noriko no se enojó, sino que sonrió –como ya estaba acostumbrada – mas sus ojos perlados tenían ese toque de eterna tristeza y misterio. _

_– Trabajo – alzó los hombros como si fuera lo más natural – si no te molesta la hora va a terminar…_

_Y es que él era el único que bailaba con ella en una sala en vez de acostarse…_

_– ¿Cuánto quieres, eh? – sacó una billetera de piel y le mostró algunos billetes. Una suma que jamás había visto._

_Ella quería decir no… ¡no quiero! Pero finalmente ese era su trabajo, cobrarle al cliente. Regularme "su jefe" ponía el precio de acuerdo a qué mujer quisieran y Noriko era de las más exclusivas, no sólo por su inusual belleza y su color de ojos sino por su actitud tan cohibida y angelical. No era brusca y atrevida como las demás. De hecho uno que otro cliente le había dicho que parecía una virgen._

_– Vete –dijo Noriko – sólo dame lo qué…_

_–Sí, sí, lo qué el dijo. ¿Sabes qué? Ten – aventó un par de billetes – uno para ese cabrón y otro para ti._

_– Pero… ¿por qué estás tan molesto?_

_– ¿Todavía lo preguntas? ¡Por favor! ¡Mírate! Eres una persona inocente, no hay maldad en tus ojos es injusto que estés en un lugar como este. ¿Nunca has pensado en hacer una vida propia? ¿Acaso quieres estar acostándote con más hombres el resto de tu vida hasta terminar embarazada o con alguna enfermedad?_

_– Yo no elegí esto – comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Estaba en crisis, casi había olvidado la sensación de sentir las lágrimas en su rostro – siempre quise algo diferente. ¿Quién crees que eres tú para saber lo que en verdad siento? No… tú no lo sabes. Una pregunta mejor sería, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Dices saber mi nombre y que trabajé para Fuuka. Lo dices. De hecho nos acostamos la semana pasada, y eso está bien, es normal. ¿Pero por qué…?_

_– ¡Es precisamente eso! En nuestro último encuentro tuvimos relaciones, ¿sabes lo que eso quiere decir?_

_– ¡No lo sé! _

_– Debes tener cerca de diecinueve años, lo sé porque mi padre tiene un buen sentido. Él engañó a mi madre con… con una prostituta. ¿Sabes con quién fue? _

_–¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?!_

_–¡Fuiste tú Noriko! ¡Tú te acostaste con mi padre cuando trabajabas con Fuuka en aquel pueblucho!_

* * *

Los dolores de cabeza atacaban a Itachi desde niño, pero ahora era un dolor bastante peculiar. No, no había tomado tanto, de hecho una copa de whisky no debería generar aquello. Gruñó para sus adentros y masajeó sus sienes, la luz le molestaba y mucho sin embargo debía salir de esa cama y comenzar a andar. Ya era tarde a pesar de ser fin de semana, sábado para ser exactos.

Ya tenía una lejana idea del porqué de su molestar físico y se resumía en : fiesta. En realidad fue él quién había ignorado a Hinata y había tachado de malas influencias a sus amigas. No estaba arrepentido por su comportamiento pero si le impactó haber hecho caso omiso a los argumentos de su hermana. Él jamás la ignoraba, nunca. Podía no hacerle caso a Sasuke, a Shizune, a su padrino – que novedad – y hasta Konan pero Hinata no se incluía ahí.

Y por más que pensaba las cosas más le dolía la cabeza.

«¿Qué debo hacer Noriko?» pensó para sus adentros. En ocasiones conversaba con ella, como si en verdad estuviera viva pidiéndole consejos. Sin embargo eso no podía ser… él estuvo en su lecho de muerte.

De repente el dolor se intensificó ya que el recuerdo del sujeto de cabello blanco apareció.

_Toneri Otsutsuki. _

No es que se hubiesen sido muy cercanos en la facultad de hecho eran lo más cercanos a rivales. El sujeto en cuestión era un genio en la Facultad de Derecho, mas Itachi le daba mucha competencia. A los maestros les costaba trabajo elegir entre los argumentos de un Uchiha contra el Otsutsuki, al final la evaluación era de la siguiente manera: un juicio lo ganaba Itachi y a la siguiente evaluación Toneri y así sucesivamente. Por supuesto que eso no tenía contento a ambos hombres y la tensión crecía más. Aunado a la competencia académica estaba la popularidad. Ambos tenían ese toque intelectual de preferir estar en la Biblioteca y alejados de las féminas, para su mala suerte eran un imán de ellas.

Itachi no comprendía –hasta la fecha– el motivo por el cual Toneri abandonó la Facultad a tan solo de un semestre de terminar. No dio aviso al director ni una baja temporal. Nada. Solo desapareció sin dejar rastro y con el tiempo su ausencia dejó de tener impacto y él ocupó toda la atención de sus maestros.

Buscó entre sus cajones y de ahí sacó el anuario, evidentemente Toneri no aparecía sin embargo el Consejo Estudiantil consideró poner una nota al final de las impresiones en donde mencionaban al «desaparecido».

Desde luego que la presencia de Toneri fue todo un shock para él en lo que se suponía ser una fiesta de adolescentes. Era consiente de que habría alcohol, drogas y hasta sexo. Pero ni en sus más remoditos pensamientos creyó verlo. No ahí. Lo peor del asunto es que la noche anterior se había desquitado con la persona equivocada en el lugar incorrecto. Hinata Uchiha, su hermana.

¿Qué culpa podría tener ella? Desde luego ninguna, era imposible que ella supiera de la existencia de Toneri y la rivalidad que existió alguna vez entre él y el sujeto en cuestión.

Itachi apartó el anuario y se observó en el espejo. No se veía tan demacrado – había estado peor en otras ocasiones – pero tampoco es como si luciera descansado, se le veía ojeroso y desaliñado. Dejo de tomarle importancia y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de su hermana, sería simple: tocaría y le diría que no confiaba en sus amigas y mucho menos en ese tipo. Se colocó en la puerta de Hinata y comenzó a tocar.

Una, dos, tres…

Pero no sucedió nada, ni una sola respuesta. La preocupación llegó y con ello giró la chapa para así poder ingresar a la habitación.

– ¿Hinata? –murmuró confiando en qué quizá estaría dormida… profundamente dormida.

Pero no fue así, de hecho su cama estaba en perfecto orden al igual que la habitación en general. Cerró con un portazo y caminó a zancadas hasta la habitación vecina de su otro hermano.

– ¡Sasuke! – gritó desde el otro lado. La puerta se abrió de forma inmediata.

– ¿Hmp? ¿Itachi?

Su hermano menor estaba vestido con una playera pegada al cuerpo, boxers y una expresión fulminante por haber interrumpido su sueño.

– ¿Sabes dónde está Hinata?

Más que una pregunta era un tipo de reclamo.

– Yo que voy a saber – alzó sus hombros con indiferencia.

– Deberías – alzó su dedo mostrando sabiduría – además, quiero hablar contigo.

– ¿De qué?

– Sobre la fiesta de ayer…

– Es una verdadera pena que Toneri Otsutsuki haya interrumpido tu noche, ¿no?

– Sasuke… no es eso. Quiero saber ¿Hinata conoce a ese hombre?

– Yo no sé nada de ella, creo conozco mejor a las golfas de la escuela que a la engendra.

Itachi bufó molesto.

– ¿Algún otro comentario?

– Vale –Sasuke entendió que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso y no le convenía seguir ahí – se fue con… ¿Haruno? La verdad no recuerdo su nombre.

– Sakura Haruno –corrigió.

– Ah sí, eso – volteó su espalda –ahora si me lo permites, quiero dormir.

– Espera –agarró su hombro y se miraron por un instante – ¿puedes decirme en donde vive Sakura?

– ¡Joder Itachi! ¡¿Qué voy a saber yo?! No me interesa donde viven las putas de Konohoa, me dan igual. Si por mi fuera se pueden ir al reverendo infierno todas las mujeres, menos – alzó su dedo – nuestra madre, qué en paz descanse.

– Hermanito… – masculló – tienes contactos, en diez minutos quiero la dirección de su amiga en mi estudio. Diez minutos, ¿está bien?

–¡¿Qué?! –estaba exasperado, y mucho – ¿y para qué tanto interés? ¿te gustan las putas o qué?

– No – dijo fulminante – quiero saber si en verdad Hinata está con Sakura.

– Hmp, sí claro – rodó sus ojos ironizado – ¿crees que soy idiota? Creo que estás desconfiando de Hinata.

– Vaya, por primera vez te refieres a ella por su nombre. ¡Bravo!

– No me salgas por la tangente Itachi

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sí, estoy empezando a desconfiar de Hinata

– ¿Por qué? Creí que eran muuuy cercanos y qué yo sobraba en esta familia.

– Muy gracioso Sasuke. No, la verdad es que – lo pensó un momento y se debatió entre decirle lo de la llamada misteriosa o no, sin embargo no lo dijo – sus amigas no me dan confianza.

– Ino es una golfa y zorra si me pides una opinión pero no es una mala persona después de todo y en cuanto a Sakura refiere, no tengo nada en su contra mas tampoco puedo decirte cosas positivas. Es un punto neutro.

– Gracias por las referencias –dijo sarcástico.

Itachi desapareció dejando a su hermano parado sin poder rechistar algo. Sasuke por su parte quería mandar al demonio todo, sin embargo era extraño. De hecho el que Itachi haya ido a una fiesta era una actitud misteriosa y no es que Hinata le importara – quizá muy en los adentros no la odiara – pero tampoco le era vital saber de la vida de su hermana menor. No tenía muchas opciones, así que prefirió poner manos a la obra, ya conocía de antemano el mal carácter de su hermano y no quería exponerse demasiado. Un par de llamadas bastarían para dar con la dirección de Sakura Haruno.

Con mucho desgano alargó su mano y comenzó a llamar a Naruto – su eterno amigo –.

– ¡Hola Sasuke! – saludó el rubio desde la línea –¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

– Dame la dirección de Haruno Sakura.

Ya podía imaginarse la cara de Naruto al escuchar aquello y es que él – el gran Sasuke – jamás se inmutaría por pedir la dirección de una chica. ¡Él no era un acosador pero si no lo hacía sería testigo de la furia de su hermano!

– ¿Qué? ¿De Sakura-chan?

– Hmp.

– ¿Para qué?

– Sólo dámela y punto. Ahora.

– ¿Estás seguro de qué no le harás nada?

– ¿Tengo cara de violador o qué? Ni siquiera sé por qué te pedí ayuda.

– Es obvio que me amas teme.

– Lo qué digas – rodó los ojos – la dirección…

**(1)**

**Desconfianzas**

– ¿Y desde cuándo comenzaste a desconfiar de la engendra?

Sasuke iba del lado del copiloto. A decir verdad hubiese preferido quedarse en casa haciendo ejercicio y quizá – tan sólo quizá – leyendo algún libro interesante. Pero la idea de ver el rostro de pena de Hinata era mucho más interesante, más que eso… ver a su hermano perdiendo la paciencia era la cosa más divertida y que le encantaba a Sasuke. Y es que no todos los días se veía que su hermano desconfiara de su hermana preferida porque claro era que él había sido desplazado en cuánto ella llegó al mundo. Hacia dieciséis años.

– No es desconfianza Sasuke, es algo diferente. Sus amigas no me convencen del todo.

– Te preocupas demasiado – dijo – es una mocosa, es obvio que aunque sea rarita debe tener amigos o por lo menos conocidos.

Itachi asintió, era la verdad. Pero había algo que no lo dejaba descansar tal vez había sido la llamada del otro día – el misterioso hombre que buscaba a Noriko– o el hecho de que Toneri hubiese aparecido después de dos años de brillar por su ausencia.

La casa de Sakura era igual a las de todos los lotes de la colonia Konno. Un barrio ubicado al centro de la ciudad, una zona muy diferente a la de donde provenía Hinata. Itachi estacionó el automóvil frente a la que se suponía era la dirección de la amiga de su hermana. Por suerte Sasuke mantenía aquella eterna expresión de «no me importa nada». Bajó del automóvil y acomodó su saco. Por un momento se sintió culpable, ¿estaría haciendo mal al buscar a su hermana? Eso no lo sabía con claridad así que decidió dejar a un lado todas sus dudas y tocó.

De forma casi inmediata salió una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, tan verdes como una esmeralda.

– Buenas tardes – dijo ella con una sonrisa – ¿puedo ayudarle?

– Buenas tardes, soy Uchiha Itachi, un gusto.

– Oh – la mujer hizo una gran inclinación – ¿es el hermano de Hinata-chan?

– Es correcto, por ello he venido.

– Pase por favor –invitó cortésmente

Itachi analizó la casa como si fuera un detective. Era un hogar ordenado y muy hogareño. Un poco amontado para su gusto pero de igual manera era confortable. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa y su corazón comenzó a latir con total regularidad en cuanto vio a Hinata en la mesa del comedor junto con una chica de cabellos rosas.

– ¡Hinata-chan! – llamó la mujer – ha venido tu hermano.

Por un momento se desubicó. ¿Cómo era posible que Itachi hubiera dado con su paradero? Sí, era cierto que cuando era muy de mañana no quería importunarlo.+

– Itachi – se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al umbral de la puerta, en donde estaba él – ¿ha pasado algo malo?

– No – dijo él, pero meneó su cabeza – estaba muy preocupado por ti. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que estarías con Sakura?

– Yo… lo siento mucho. Pensé estarías muy molesto conmigo por lo de ayer – no quería mencionar nombres de hecho estaba un poco enojada consigo mismo por haber aceptado ir a una fiesta, la cual terminó en una verdadera decepción.

– ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Eres mi hermana – se inclinó un poco hacía ella y le plantó un beso en su frente.

Ino también estaba en la casa y no pasó desapercibida esa acción, incluso Sakura – que en ocasiones era bastante despistada –se percató.

Sin embargo, Itachi se alejó tan rápido como pudo. No se sentía culpable pero por primera vez había actuado impulsivamente. ¿Besar a una chica? Bueno, cómo tal no era un beso. Sólo fue una demostración de preocupación. Mas era bastante inusual en él y no sabía como reaccionar.

– Me voy – avisó Itachi – nos vemos en casa.

Hinata asintió, y era obvio que tenía su rostro rojo como un semáforo. Sentía pena y su corazón latía con más intensidad que minutos antes.

Mebuki – la madre de Sakura – lo despidió y le deseó un buen día. Itachi cerró la puerta y se dirigió al automóvil en donde Sasuke juagaba de forma cómoda en su celular.

– ¿Y bien?

– Hinata está ahí –señaló Itachi –dudé de ella y eso es imperdonable.

– ¿Uh? –Sasuke dejó el celular a un lado.

– Dudé de mi propia sangre. De mi hermana. Nunca me ha dado motivos para desconfiar y lo hice, ¿qué clase de hermano soy?

– Estás exagerando – Sasuke no solía dar consejos y de hecho le daba igual lo que pasara a su alrededor. Pero con su hermano todo era diferente, él era la única familia que tenía y le tenía respeto.

– No –negó Itachi apretando el volante. Pero ya no quería hablar más, así que arrancó el automóvil para alejarse de ahí, cuánto antes mejor.

Después de la visita de Itachi, Hinata no pudo concetrarse del todo. Ahora cometía errores en la redacción de su trabajo de Historia, y eso no ayudaba mucho. Sakura se había dado cuenta de la situación pero no lograba entender porqué su amiga se comportaba así, ¿acaso tan nerviosa la ponía su hermano? Ella no tenía experiencia en ello dado que era hija única. Podía ser la posibilidad de que temiera un regaño en casa, mas no lo sabía, a simple vista Itachi parecía una persona seria y pacifica.

– Atención planeta Tierra, llamando a Hinata… – dijo Ino desde el sillón – ¡vamos mujer!

– Lo…lo siento mucho.

– ¿Qué te sucede Hinata? –preguntó Sakura dejando a un lado sus libros – parece que te afectó mucho la llegada de Itachi.

– Claro que no…

– ¡Mentira! –acusó Ino – por favor, desde que te dio ese beso pusiste una cara de enamorada emperdenida, ¿acaso te gusta tu hermano?

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntaron al unísono Sakura y Hinata, la última totalmente sonrojada – estás loca Ino Uzumaki – Sakura negó con la cabeza – deja de decir tonterías.

– ¿Te parece una tontería? – Ino colocó unos lentes de pasta gruesa en una mesita – he notado muchas cosas raras…

– ¡Ino! – Hinata se levantó de su asiento de forma alarmada – Itachi tiene novia…

– ¿Y?

– Itachi Uchiha es hermano de Hinata Uchiha –Sakura chasqueó la lengua –por dios Ino, ves demasiadas novelas. Creo que tantas revistas de chismes nublan tu juicio.

– Dis-cul-pa-me –dijo Ino molesta – no es mi culpa decir lo que yo veo, es sólo la verdad. ¿No te suena raro Hinata? Hoy de la nada llegó preguntando por ti, y en la fiesta se portó extraño. Juraría que vi los celos a flor de piel.

– No puedo creer que digas todo esto Ino –Sakura estaba enojada –estás asustando a Hinata, ¡por Dios! ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante aberración?

– Vale, vale –Ino regresó a su antigua pose de «periodista frustrada» – hagan como que jamás dije algo, y sigan con sus tareitas infantiles.

–Te burlas de nuestros deberes, cerda.

– No me burlo, es sólo que les falta tanto para crecer.

– No te creas la muy grande sólo por llevarnos cinco años. Además, gracias a mí tienes Internet.

– ¡Ash! –Ino la fulminó.

Pero para Hinata toda aquella discusión estaba lejana, muy lejana. En su mente el rostro de Itachi no desaparecía, ni tampoco aquel pequeño beso. No lo comprendía, era tan drástico. Dulce y serio, exigente y condescendiente. Todo a la vez.

Tembló ante la idea de Ino, ¿y qué tal si Itachi la quería como … algo más? Sin embargo desechó esa idea tan rápido como llegó. Eso era imposible. Totalmente imposible se viera de donde se viera, ella era tan diferente a lo que Itachi pudiera buscar, y claro que conocía a Konan. Ella era distinguida, de clase, educada… adulta.

Había una cosa de la cuál sí estaba segura…

Quería a Itachi. Pero como un hermano.

**(2)**

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación. Había rechazado ir a una fiesta, la verdad es que le quedó un pequeño trauma para todos esos eventos. Se acomodó en su cama y se tapó los oídos, un ligero dolor de cabeza provocaba en ella un gran malestar. Sus pensamientos divagaban hacia muchas partes pero ninguno lo llevaba a ninguna parte, fue entonces que su celular vibró.

De forma lenta y perezosa se acercó hacia la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama, y se dio cuenta de que el mensaje provenía de un número desconocido.

_"Hola Hinata. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que sí podamos bailar… "_

Parpadeó un par de veces y saltó de su cama dejando las sabanas a un lado. Tenía dieciséis años pero no por ello era una ingenua.

– Toneri… – suspiró.

Abrió su computadora y comenzó a teclear el nombre del misterioso hombre. Sin embargo no había muchas cosas, podía asegurar que no pertenecía a la socialité. Por lo menos no era alguien de importancia. Cerró sus ojos para pensar mejor pero nada le vino a la mente.

Por error se dirigió a un sitio de noticias amarillistas… o «de chismes» como le solía llamar Sakura.

Una foto estaba en el encabezado de la versión web de la revista, un hombre de cabello negro tomando la mano de una mujer muy conocida para Hinata… Konan Omori.

Su corazón se detuvo un poco, la imagen no era comprometedora. De hecho Itachi sólo tomaba su mano, se veía que caminaban por una plaza comercial. Cerró la computadora, no tenía ganas de dormir, ya no.

¿Y si acaso su hermano se formalizaba?

Claro que le importaba, después de todo Itachi era la única persona que podía entenderla. ¿Quién más si no él? Sasuke era su hermano, sin embargo su relación es la de dos desconocidos bajo el mismo techo.

Los remolinos de su mente comienzan a atacarla y bombardearla. ¿Qué sucedería si él se fuera?

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, pero esta vez reconoció la pantalla con la foto de Sakura. De forma temerosa e impulsiva contestó.

– ¿Hinata? –preguntó del otro lado Sakura, totalmente sorprendida de la rapidez con la cual su amiga respondió su llamada.

– Sa-Sakura

– Ino se puso sus moños y dice que la fiesta no está "cool" –dio una breve pausa. Pausa que fue eterna para Hinata, pero de tan solo unos segundos para Sakura – estábamos pensando si…

–¿Quieren venir a mi casa?

– ¿Eh? No… bueno, Ino estaba…

–Por favor, vengan. Podríamos ver películas.

– ¡Oye Hinata! –Ino le arrebató el celular a Sakura – ¿estás poseída o algo? Estás hablando muchísimo, ¿Hinata?

–No, no es nada Ino –mintió –pe-pero si tú y Sakura quieren venir saben que pueden.

–¡Uff! –Ino hizo un ademán de manos muy exagerado –¿y si tu sexy hermano mayor cree que vamos a matarte o algo? Ni hablar.

– Itachi no se encuentra aquí – dijo Hinata con un tono antes desconocido para Ino

– ¿Hinata Uchiha enojada?

– No, es sólo que…

– Ya entiendo ¡soy una boba! ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa para desahogarte? ¿es eso?

Hinata se sintió un tanto descubierta. Ella no invitaba a sus amigas a casa, y si lo hacía procuraba pedirle antes un permiso a su hermano. ¿El motivo? Miedo a que ellas descubrieran que no es hermana de Itachi y Sasuke, sino media-hermana.

– Yo…

– ¡Ino-cerda! –gritó Sakura a través del teléfono

Hinata tuvo que apartar el celular para no recibir el grito directamente a sus oídos.

– Bueno Hinata, Sakura ya se puso como loca. Y dice ella que yo soy la mujer del drama, creo que MI drama es muy diferente al suyo. ¿Nos vemos entonces?

– Sí, p-por favor. Vengan.

…

Ino conducía su Beetle plateado por las calles de la ciudad. A las ocho de la noche estaba parcialmente vacía.

– Puede que todos se hayan ido a esa mierda de fiesta

– No sé qué es más extraño –Sakura recargó su cuerpo hacía atrás del asiento y cruzó sus brazos –que tú te niegues a ir a una fiesta al Noah-Noah o qué Hinata nos haya invitado a su casa.

–Uy – se mordió su lengua al tiempo que daba una curva – creo que me pasé un alto.

– Ja, ja. Eres tan tonta Ino-cerda

–¡Cállate "frente"! Mira que si Sai no hubiera ido…

– Estás ardida, cerda.

–¿Por qué debería estarlo?

– Estaba con Sinon –alzó sus hombros de forma desinteresada –son amigos, que tú te pongas celosa es tu problema.

–A veces creo que eres dulce y otras que eres el mismísimo diablo, Sakura.

–Mira como tiemblo…

– De cualquier manera, el horóscopo del día me dijo que no debería aceptar salir con nadie.

–Pasa que crees mucho en esas cosas, déjate de tonterías Ino. ¿Quién va a creerle a esos horóscopos que vienen atrás de las revistas?

–Pues yo – dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia –pero cambiando de tema, creo que tú estás molesta conmigo porque Sasuke iba ir al Noah-Noah.

– ¿Y? No es como si nos hablaramos. Se demostró en la fiesta en Chilli Pepers que soy desconocida y un cerote a la izquierda.

– Orgullosa, ¿eh?

–Pues…

–¿Sabes frente? Hay algo que me tiene bastante intrigada.

– ¿Has investigado a alguno de tus profesores y te diste cuenta que no tienen un buen trasero?

– ¡No! Bueno… aparte

– Te escucho

– Es sobre Hinata

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿No te has dado cuenta? Es decir, últimamente la he notado bastante rara. Podría jurar que después de lo de la fiesta. ¿Será que hice mal en invitarla?

– Nunca había ido a una, y el hecho de que Toneri haya ido de forma "muy casual" a buscarla y cortejarla… no sé, creo dejaría traumada a cualquiera.

– Te doy la razón, frente. Pero hay algo más

Sakura se imaginó a Ino con sus lentes de pasta gruesa – que tanto odiaba usar en público pero que de forma análoga tanto amaba usar cuando a escondidas estudiaba casos de las noticias .

–¿Qué?

– Es sobre su sexy-hermano mayor.

– ¿Qué de él?

– ¿Has visto como la mira? Es como si …

– No entiendo Ino, explícate.

–Eso es porque no tienes hermanos. Pero te puedo asegurar que Naruto nunca me ha mirado de esa manera.

– Ush, genio. Me dejaste igual o peor, cerda.

–He visto esa mirada… pero cuando un hombre desea a una mujer.

–¡¿Qué?! Estás enferma Ino. Itachi ama a Hinata pero es obvio que como su hermana. ¿No es obvio? ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar si quiera que…

– Lo siento –dijo un tanto molesta –solo te estoy dando un punto de vista.

– Por mí está bien, di todo lo que quieras pero no frente a Hinata. Ambas sabemos que ella es muy recelosa con su vida.

– De cualquier modo… – Ino estacionó el carro frente a la lujosa Mansión –finjamos que no tuve esta conversación contigo, ¿vale?

– Estoy de acuerdo Ino.

…

– Permitales el acceso, Bee-san.

El hombre de casi 1.90 de humanidad alzó sus cejas y miró de forma casi reprobatoria a Hinata. Al final soltó un suspiro y dejo pasar a las dos muchachas.

–¡Woah! –Ino entró como si estuviera en una pasarela – qué "cool"

– Hola Hinata, lamentamos llegar tarde –se disculpó Sakura, mientras observaba a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo esperando a que dejara de comportarse de forma tan infantil.

– Oh, no hay problema.

–¿Y bien? – Ino sacó de su bolsa tres botellitas –¿no merecemos un brindis?

–Eres una cerda –murmuró Sakura –Hinata ni yo tomamos, que tú seas una ebria no nos convierte en una, ¿cierto Hinata?

–Sí…

– Ush. Eres una aburrida Haruno –Ino sacó una botella de color verde y comenzó a beber el líquido – deliciosa.

– Ni aunque te lamas los labios provocas que se me antoje ese cochinero.

Hinata las observaba, sin embargo sus pensamientos no estaban ahí, sino muy lejos.

– ¿Han leído las revistas?

– ¿Uh? –Ino terminó de dar otro sorbo y la miró curiosa –pues claro, seguramente abandone la Facultad de Derecho y me pase a Ciencias de la Comunicación. Estoy al día de todo, ¿por qué?

– ¿Crees en lo que dicen las revistas amarillistas?

Sakura alzó su ceja incrédula. Mientras que Ino soltó una carcajada que desconcertó a Hinata.

– ¡Oh Hinata! Claro que no, solo que me encanta leerlas para reírme un poco de todas las tonterías que inventan. Desde que la actriz se ve más gordita y que ya por eso va a tener un bebé hasta del sujeto que le sonrió a su secretaria y ya por eso engaña a su esposa. Se inventan cada cosa, ¡Dios! Son magníficos.

– Ya veo…

Ino sonrió triunfante.

–Hace días compré la revista "Ferbees" y había un encabezado, creo te refieres a eso, ¿o me equivoco Hinata?

– ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Sakura, sintiéndose aislada del tema.

– Que Itachi sale en la portada de la revista tomado de la mano de Konan…

– Ino –regañó Sakura… por favor…

– Es sobre eso – interrumpió Hinata – ¿creen que sea verdad?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, aunque en realidad no entendía ni la mitad del asunto. ¿Ino tendría razón?

– Puede que sí –bromeó Ino –puede que no, quién sabe… ¿afectaría en algo tu relación con Itachi?

– No… no es eso, es solo que…

–Vamos Hinata, cuéntanos.

–¡Ino Uzumaki! – Sakura la jaló hacia atrás –te había dicho que ninguna palabra de esto a Hinata, así que cállate. Hablo enserio –murmuró por lo bajo.

Ino asintió molesta, deshaciéndose del agarre de su amiga.

Hinata miró todo eso confundida. Muy confundida.

– No le tomes importancia –Sakura fingió una sonrisa.

–Lo sé pero…

– ¡En fin! –Ino alzó su segunda cerveza –la vida es tan corta, y sólo la podemos vivir una vez.

– Dame un poco –pidió Hinata.

Ino bajó la cerveza y la miró más de cerca.

– De ninguna manera, eres menor de edad –sentenció.

– Antes habías dicho que…

– Era broma – dijo –no te daré cerveza Hinata.

Sakura miraba incrédula esa escena. ¿Qué era más raro? ¿Tener a Ino de forma moralista o a Hinata de forma rebelde?

– ¿Todo bien? – los ojos jade de Sakura se posaron en ella – ¿Hinata?

– Sí, es sólo que…

– Aquí hay corazones rotos – dijo Ino en un murmullo –a mi no me engañas Hinata, es muy extraño que de la noche a la mañana quieras beber. Y creo saber el motivo.

–¡Ino! –gruñó Sakura –te dije que…

– ¿Decir qué? –preguntó Hinata impaciente –a veces creo que no entiendo a la vida…

– Cariño –Ino sonrió enternecida por esas palabras – la vida nos coge a todos es casi imposible comprender la vida misma, y como dije en este lugar hay tres corazones rotos.

Hinata bajó la mirada apenada, ¿tan notoria era su actitud? Por más que quería encontrar una razón a su injustificada actitud no la hallaba. ¿Qué si Itachi salía con Konan? No debería importarle, es su hermano después de todo sin embargo siente un cosquilleo en su estomago, tan intenso que no la deja respirar con tranquilidad –mucho menos pensar con claridad –

– Y el alcohol no hará que todo mejore – Sakura se recargó sobre la pared y fingió una sonrisa – si todo se pudiera arreglar…

– ¿Alguna vez se han sentido… realmente enamoradas? –preguntó Hinata con un hilo de voz –¿cómo se supone que se debe sentir?

– No es algo que se pueda expresar con palabras –Ino levantó su dedo índice, como si explicara algo totalmente desusado – cuando menos te lo esperas ya estás pensando en esa persona, te dejas de preocupar de lo demás y sólo te enfocas ahí, como si fuera un punto de luz en medio de todo, cierras los ojos y te lo imaginas, y te enoja cuando está con otra persona o de forma simple te pones triste porque en realidad quisieras ser tú esa persona … y cuando te ignora te duele más que un pisotón en el dedo chiquito del pie ¡es horrible! Quieres llorar y llorar sin embargo…

– Eres la señora del drama – Sakura rodó sus ojos –sin embargo es verdad lo que dijo Ino, Hinata… mas o menos eso sería estar enamorada, supongo –dio un suspiro largo y tendido para después entre cerrar los ojos – mas Ino no contestó tu pregunta. ¿Te has enamorado realmente?

Los ojos azules de Ino adquirieron un color más claro. Su garganta se secó por un instante y después murmuró algo casi inaudible, aunque Hinata logró descifrar la respuesta.

«Sí»

– ¿Y tú Hinata? – Sakura tenía una pose seria, casi inmutable. Todo rastro de diversión se había esfumado.

Hinata logró llevar una mano a su pecho y la otra la usó para jugar con su cabello, de forma tímida. Nerviosa y dudosa de su propia respuesta cerró los ojos y gritó

– ¡Sí! ¡Creo que estoy enamorada!

Pero ese grito no fue lo que alarmó a Ino ni a Sakura, sino por su tono de voz. Hinata Uchiha era una persona retraída, siempre escondiéndose atrás de los demás por miedo a mostrarse como es. Después del shock emocional, Ino le sonrió de forma enternecedora. ¿Qué tan común era ver a una mujer callada y penosa declarar estar enamorada? No mucho, en realidad. Hinata más bien parecía ser de esas chicas que a la hora de dormir platican con la almohada su día a día con ese extraño amor, o tal vez de las chicas que de forma mental escriben un diario, ahí, en un lugarcito especial por miedo a que alguien sepa de su platónico, o quizá guarden su secreto como el tesoro más preciado de su vida.

Sakura tomó el hombro de su amiga y la jaló para que se vieran entre sí. Jade contra negro, ojos claros contra ojos oscuros. Acto seguido esbozó una sincera sonrisa y la abrazó. Fue entonces que Hinata no pudo soportarlo más y soltó algunas lágrimas.

–No sé como manejar esto Sakura… no lo sé… nunca me he enamorado y tengo mucho miedo. Además… – pero Hinata no continuó, de hecho se alejó algunos pasos y su parte racional, aquella que nos dicta de forma severa un regaño, le dijo que estaría loca admitir que se estaba enamorando de su hermano ¡Itachi Uchiha!

– ¿Quién es ese misterioso alguien? –Ino llevó sus manos a las caderas y comenzó a beber otra cerveza –vamos Hinata, no puede ser tan malo como para que te quedes a mitad de una oración.

–¡Ino! – regañó Sakura –no le hables así a Hinata, total, ella nos dirá si lo cree conveniente.

–¡No puedo! –sollozó –es… es imposible. Arriesgado y no…

–¿Acaso es Toneri? –preguntó alarmada Sakura.

En la mente de Hinata existían dos caminos, y ninguno sonaba ni pintaba bien. Conocía a sus amigas, quizá no desde niñas sin embargo cuando algo se lo proponían no paraban hasta dar con la verdad. Si no les decía de quién era esa persona que tanto la estaba angustiando de forma probable la atacarían con más y más cuestionamientos, como un arma cargada tirando balas a diestra y siniestra. ¿Qué tal una mentira? Aunque realmente no era una persona mentirosa tenía una oportunidad. Toneri no estaba mal, pero era lejos de ser una persona que moviera algo en su interior, en su propio pensamiento. Tragó saliva de forma pesada y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. La primera mentira de su vida, la primera… y es que nunca se puede olvidar la primera vez.

En su interior, todas sus emociones estaban revueltas. Contestando un «sí» es probable que tanto Ino como Sakura la dejaran de cuestionar. Y así podía estar de forma más tranquila, tal vez con un poco de suerte podría olvidarse de su comportamiento tan raro al casi admitir que le gustaba su hermano. ¿En qué mundo podría suceder eso? Era antimoral, un sacrilegio, un pecado. Un acto vil que no debería cometer. Para su desgracia y pesar, en el corazón no se manda.

– Sí, me… me gusta To-Toneri –respondió, pero le costó tanto trabajo que sintió su lengua enredada. Casi como un trabalenguas.

– What? –Sakura dijo aquella palabra inglesa en forma de asombro. Dejó caer sus hombros y la miró preocupada –¿estás consiente de que te gusta? Debes saber que hay una diferencia entre estar enamorado y gustar y…

–¡Tonterías! – Ino movió su mano, restándole importancia.

* * *

**N/A **Se destapa el drama, en los siguientes capítulos ya se verá un poco más de acción. ¡Veinte páginas de Word! Vaya, debo compensar el tiempo que he tardado en general en actualizar mis fics /o/ y es que esta semana estaré más ocupada de lo normal, digamos que a partir del miércoles, sin embargo hoy, hoy no es miércoles.

¿Review?

Tamahara Chan en facebook, para más novedades.


	9. Hechos y pruebas

**(8)**

**Hechos y pruebas**

_Su cabeza dolía, casi al punto de la colisión mental. Ganas de vomitar y de estar acostada todo el día, hasta que un suceso nuevo levantara sus decaídos ánimos. Si todo fuera más fácil haría eso sin rechistar. ¿Qué la detenía? Por supuesto, el trabajo. Pero no era un trabajo del cual estuviera contenta y feliz, la prostitución era el único camino, al principio lo vio como algo desagradable, con el tiempo se fue adaptando._

_Sin embargo, un lunes por la mañana no era un buen día. En su cabeza, la voz de ese cliente tan especial seguía ahí…_

_¿Es que acaso ella era la verdadera culpable de que el padre de ese hombre y su esposa se hubiesen separado? Ella cobraba por sus servicios, era terrible pensar que las cosas se hubiesen dado así, de esa forma tan dramática. _

_No era más que un cuerpo de carne y un corazón roto. De forma curiosa se dio cuenta de que tenía corazón hasta que lo escuchó quebrarse. Un "clic" que sonó a una melodía triste, trágica._

_«El cliente» no había aparecido ya en por lo menos tres meses. Y sí, Noriko tenía la cuenta de todo. ¿Lo volvería a ver algún día? En sus ilusiones y sueños prohibidos algo le decía que sí, pero la realidad le indicaba que él era un cliente más, que seguramente se olvidó de ella, además, para ser honestos el misterioso hombre de forma muy segura estaba dolido y cabreado con ella por lo que supuestamente provocó: una separación entre sus padres._

_Se odiaba un poco por eso, la primera persona por la cual sentía algo real, no un simple rozamiento de cuerpos y un sudor. No, eso era mucho más, eran emociones, sentimientos… podía oír los latidos de su corazón cuando lo recordaba. Aquel baile, todo…_

_Sin embargo, para ella el amor dolía más y no daba nada gratificante. Una novela trágica, un final que no pintaba para nada bien. Y mientras su mente vagaba en todos estos pensamientos, recibía un golpe en la mejilla. Nada que no hubiera sentido antes, aquel roce caliente y picante que conocía desde que su tía Ginna la había dejado. _

_–Se supone que pago una millonada como para que no me des buen sexo –le dijo entre gritos y jadeos un hombre fornido, de ojos castaños y piel arrugada. Se asemejaba más a un perro gordo con dientes afilados y chuecos. Olor a sudor y cerveza. _

_Noriko siguió con su acto, no se le tenía permitido llorar… sin embargo, en el interior de ella lo único que habían eran lágrimas y dolor._

_Quizá, algún día «el misterioso cliente regresaría» y tal vez… podría tener una nueva oportunidad._

_…_

Aquel día Sasuke llegó por primera vez a lo que sería su nueva oficina. Vestido como lo que debería hace un abogado profesional, un traje negro y una corbata. Fragancia cara y una sonrisa de arrogancia pegada al rostro.

Su hermano le había dado indicaciones precisas de que haría en los siguientes meses – encargarse de la documentación y correcciones – a lo que Sasuke había replicado. Él no quería hacerla de "secretaria".

Se sentó en una silla grande, y comenzó a jugar con ella deslizándose hacia atrás y hacia adelante, sin embargo durante ese juego su pierna golpeó a un cajón. Un gruñido y una maldición fueron lanzadas al aire.

Abrió al culpable de un ligero dolor y frunció su ceño visiblemente molesto.

Una fotografía de Noriko y su padre. Un paisaje neutral, quizá una casa de un piso muy al estilo de una familia no acomodada, según el criterio de Sasuke. Arrugó la fotografía y casi dispuesto a tirarla y arrojarla lejos se dio cuenta de algo.

Miró más de cerca a Noriko, porque para ser sinceros cuando era niño la evadía, hasta cierto punto la odiaba. Ella jamás lograría ocupar el lugar que su madre. De hecho, nunca lo ocupó. Después de mirar sus ojos perlados y su piel clara, observó a su padre.

Tez morena y cabello negro. Un porte distinguido y una cara de pocos amigos.

Sin embargo, una duda comenzó a atacarlo. ¿Por qué Hinata no se parecía a Fugaku? Y es que su media hermana era idéntica a la madre, con algunas modificaciones por supuesto, rasgos como la nariz y tal vez la tez, siendo la de Hinata un poco más morena.

Negó con la cabeza y apretó sus puños. Siempre había dudado, desde que la conoció. Ningún sentimiento de hermandad surgió de él, ¿sería posible que no fuera hija de su padre?

Mas sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de su padrino, el mejor amigo de su padre, su brazo derecho…

–Perdona por la interrupción, Sasuke.

Cabello plateado y despeinado. Pero con ese toque de sabiduría y perfecto control de la situación.

–Hmp–Sasuke escondió la fotografía entre los bolsillos frontales del traje y fingió estar aburrido, la realidad era diferente.

– ¿Te has adaptado bien?

– Sí

– ¿Necesitas que Mayumi te traiga algo? ¿Unos tragos, quizá?

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Sasuke hastiado. Odiaba las formalidades y las atenciones.

–Oh–Kakashi se sentó en el sillón y cruzó su pierna, alzó sus cejas y sacó de un mueble una pequeña botella –quiero brindar por ti ahijado.

–No lo pedí

–Quiero hacerlo Sasuke, ¿tienes algún problema con ello?

–No, por supuesto que no–sonrió de lado –, ¿estás brindando por estar en este infierno llamado Uchiha Corp?

–Uh-uh francamente yo no lo llamaría el infierno. Espero que tu hermano no te escuche hablar así, ya sabes… Itachi ha llevado a la gloria a esta empresa. No creo le agrade oír de boca de su hermano esos comentarios.

–Como si importara demasiado.

–Le importa y mucho, eres su hermano.

–Es un maniático del control y un puto egoísta.

Kakashi negó con su cabeza, de un lado hacia otro.

–Itachi no es un egoísta, sólo tiene muchas preocupaciones

–¿Preocupaciones? ¿Qué acaso se preocupa por tener más dinero en su cuenta?

–El dinero no lo es todo, mucho menos el poder.

– Ve directo al grano Kakashi, tú no estás aquí para brindar.

–Has crecido, ¿cierto?

–Ya–chascó un dedo y movió su mano –dilo, ahora.

–Será el cumpleaños de tu padre, quiero festejarle algo sencillo, solo ustedes y…

–La engendra.

– Hinata– carraspeó –Hi-na-ta, Sasuke que no se te olvide.

–¿Admites que Hinata es una engendra o sólo me estás corrigiendo?

–Sólo corrigiendo, tu padre tuvo el libre albedrío de decidir con quién estar después de la muerte de tu madre.

–Pero por supuesto, y no perdió nada de tiempo. ¡En menos de un año ya íbamos a tener hermana!

–Es irrelevante volver al pasado, Sasuke. Te has desviado del tema, ¿no lo crees? No es propio de ti hacerlo.

–Bien–juntó sus manos para pensar mejor las cosas –. ¿En casa o en dónde?

–En casa, naturalmente será una sorpresa. Una comida y unas bebidas. Ya que tendrá que irse a China.

–Qué novedad.

–No juzgues a tu padre, hace lo que puede.

–¿En serio? A veces ni recuerdo su rostro. Me suena más a un perfecto desconocido, para ser honestos Itachi es más como un padre que un hermano. Es tan aburrido y antiguo que me preocupa.

Kakashi río sin disimulo.

–¿Preocupado por Itachi? Vaya, qué raro.

–Jódete.

–Vamos, lo de tu padre quiero asumir que sí participarás, ahora yéndonos al tema de tu hermano. Sí, a mí me preocupa.

–Hmp…

–Sentimentalmente es un barco a la deriva, ¿sabías que sigue en una relación informal con Konan?

–¿La zorra de cabello azul?

–Hmm, es inadecuado usar ese término. Pero sí, es ella.

–No me sorprende, son amigos desde niños. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

–Creo que ella lo quiere, pero él juega con ella. Se acuesta un día con ella y después se va con otra mujer.

–Itachi no es de ese tipo de personas, más bien puede que tenga una relación libre con Konan pero no que sea como yo.

–Lo sé, pero tengo mis dudas. Tu hermano ya tiene veinticuatro años se supone debe saber que tiene que hacer en su vida.

–¿Tú lo sabes Kakashi? Hasta donde tengo memoria, nunca te has casado y prefieres estar metido con esos libros raros que compras mensualmente.

–Una cosa son los libros del Isha-Isha y otra muy pero muy diferente a mi situación emocional.

– ¿Y?

–Ah, con que no se puede hablar demasiado contigo

–Vete entonces

–Sólo una última cosa Sasuke

–¿Qué?

–Sé que viste la fotografía del cajón, nota mental para ti, no te metas estúpidas ideas donde no las hay. Hinata es hija de Fugaku y punto.

Kakashi dejó la copa a medio tomar en medio de una mesa baja y salió con ese porte de empresario agradecido con la vida. Sin embargo a Sasuke le dio un ligero tic en su ojo.

_«Maldito bastardo»_

**(2)**

–¿Y entonces?

–Ya te dije que no podemos tener una relación segura, nada de estabilidades. Es esto o nada.

–Eso lo debo traducir como un "tendremos sexo toda la noche pero mañana no te llamaré porque me importas una mierda" ¿es eso Itachi? ¿No se supone que éramos amigos?

–Lo somos Konan, él que no sepas diferenciar entre una amistad y el amor es problema tuyo.

–¿Estás molesto por lo de la estúpida foto de Ferbees? Te juro que no tuve nada que ver en eso.

–¿Alguien ha dicho algo diferente?

–No, pero lo piensas. Sé que lo haces.

–¿Eres telépata? Si lo eres entonces debes de saber que no te quiero Konan.

Aquello se sintió como una estocada en su pecho, muy profunda por cierto.

–Eres un completo idiota. ¿Desde cuándo eres así? Uhm–fingió estar pensando–, fue esa mujer esa tal Noriko te cambió.

–¿Estás bromeando?–Itachi alzó su ceja–. Yo era un niño cuando Noriko vivía con nosotros. ¿Tiene eso alguna relevancia? Yo siempre he sido así, tú eres la aferrada a cosas que simplemente no pueden ser.

–No… esto no es _así. _Pasa que no importa cuánto poder tengas o cuántas influencias. No eres la persona madura y llena de moral que los demás creen que eres.

–No me importa lo que digan o crean de mí. Con que sepa quién soy basta.

–¿Ah sí? Yo no diría lo mismo.

–¿Puedes dejar de hablar de ti? Eres egoísta Konan.

–Y tú también lo eres, no sé qué te quejas. ¡Anda Itachi! ¿Por qué no le muestras al mundo que en este instante estás en un barco a la deriva y qué no sabes qué hacer con tu propia existencia?

La habitación parecía ser más pequeña, el silencio era un sonido bastante incómodo por qué es obvio que por sí solo produce un ruido… que a veces no quisieras escuchar.

Él se acercó a ella y la tomó por las muñecas. Sus ojos miel compitieron por un efímero momento contra los ojos negros de Itachi. Estaba furioso. Él no era un débil, sabía lo que hacía y odiaba que lo cuestionaran. ¿A quién le importa si tenía preocupaciones en sus hombros? Podía soportar eso y más, sus problemas eran suyos y punto. Sí, eso sonaba egoísta de parte suya ¿Y? no es cómo si alguien en casa estuviera de consejero emocional exclusivamente para él. Quizá debía afrontar responsabilidades bastante fuertes para su edad. Cuidar de dos hermanos en etapa de la adolescencia y hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre no era algo sencillo. ¡Claro que no!

–Bien Konan–se acercó a ella mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando en la chica un estremecimiento –. ¿Te gusta jugar rudo?

–N-No.

Tartamudeó. Estaba noqueada emocionalmente hablando. Ese hombre cambiaba de parecer de forma impredecible, nadie podía saber que se esperaba de él porque no seguía ningún patrón. Nada que te avisará que una tormenta te arrasaría y te llevaría con él.

–Es una lástima –apartó su cuerpo y compuso la postura. Acomodó su corbata y sonrió de lado –,¿seguirás diciendo todas estas tonterías una vez más?

–¿Tonterías? –Ella también recuperó su integridad –. ¿Te parecen acaso tonterías mis sentimientos y lo que siento por ti?

–No, jamás dije eso. Sino que te metas en mi vida.

–¡No lo hago! Es algo que se ve a leguas, ¡por Dios! Alguien debe ser bastante ciego para no darse cuenta que te estás muriendo en vida. Tus ojos te delatan, esas ojeras hablan por ti. ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres dejar pasar? Lo peor es que no sé en realidad que es lo que ocurre, dejemos de lado que te quiero como hombre no como un amigo. ¡Dejemos eso a un lado!–Repitió frustrada –sólo dime ¿qué es ese secreto que tan recelosamente guardas?

–No sé de qué hablas –mintió–yo no soy una cajita y no guardo nada.

–Sí, claro –ironizó–, ¿crees que me voy a creer tu cuento?

–No pretendo nada Konan. Te estás haciendo novelas en tu cabeza, así como tú lo dijiste, dejemos a un lado esto y seamos amigos, ¿vale?

Tendió su mano. Ella frunció el ceño.

Su amistad significaba mucho pero… ¿cómo seguir una amistad cuando lo que en verdad sientes es amor?

Negó con la cabeza y se retiró. Cerró de un portazo el apartamento de Itachi, claro, no estaba de más mencionar que se había comprado uno haciéndole creer a sus hermanos que dormía hasta tarde en el trabajo. Poco a poco comenzaba a rehacer una vida, algo más independiente. Eso estaba bien, mas no la forma con la que sobrellevaba toda la situación.

Itachi alzó sus hombros tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Al principio sí le preocupaban los sentimientos de su mejor amiga, sin embargo, con el tiempo no sabía si se habían vuelto una obsesión o si eran reales. De cualquier manera él no se sentía enamorado, no es como si fuera un Don Juan esperando a una dama, él no era así por naturaleza ni esperaba serlo.

**(3)**

Nadie podía sacarle esa bizarra idea a Sasuke de la cabeza. Ni aunque el mismísimo Kakashi se lo hubiese dicho. ¿Por qué Hinata no se parecía a ellos? ¿Por qué? Deseaba saberlo, en verdad. Y ahora con más fervor se hacía a la idea de que ella era hija ilegítima de su padre. Bien podía enfrentarlo y decírselo a la cara pero ese método era poco ortodoxo. Tendría que ser más cauteloso y llevar las cosas con más calma. No precipitarse mucho en el asunto.

La recámara de su hermana estaba pintada con colores violetas y eso era molesto para él.

No tenía tiempo de fijarse en esos detalles, así que rebuscó y rebuscó un cepillo de cabello. Dios, las mujeres debían tener uno, ¿verdad? Mas no encontró nada. Se sentía estúpido al hacer eso pero la jodida idea de que ella no fuera su media hermana lo estaba haciendo perder el control.

¿Por qué todo estaba siendo de esa manera? No la odiaba y de hecho no la odiaría. Sólo le causaba una extraña sensación verla y pensar que su padre los había traicionado de esa manera. Llámenle idiota, exagerado y hasta caprichudo pero jamás lograría superar que su padre había encontrado a una mujer en menos de un año de la muerte de su amorosa madre. Seguro que ella se estaría volviendo a morir bajo la tierra.

Siguió buscando y encontró un cepillo. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos y no arranco los cabellos atascados, más bien tomaría el artículo y lo guardaría. Debía pensar muy bien que hacer.

Con lo que no contó es que ella estuviera frente a él interrogándolo con la mirada, pero más que eso estaba temblando, sus ojos estaban abiertos y soltó un murmullo.

—S-Sasuke—su voz apenas y fue audible—, ¿qué-qué haces a-aquí?

Detestaba su tartamudeo.

—Te estaba esperando—mintió.

—¿P-Pasa a-algo malo?

—Kakashi quiere organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños a papá.

—¿Él vendrá a c-casa?

—Supongo—entrecerró los ojos. Si él no había convivido mucho con su padre no quería ni imaginar lo que Hinata sentía. Y de hecho no le interesaba—, será una celebración aquí en casa, unas bebidas y una comida después él se irá.

—E-Entiendo.

—Bien—escondió el cepillo entre su chamarra de piel y le dedicó una escueta mirada.

Hinata lo vio salir de su habitación. Era extraño aquello, Sasuke jamás le hablaba y prefería mostrarse ajeno a todo. Algo andaba mal, eso sin duda. Mas quiso dejar a un lado sus pensamientos y sus emociones, sólo por un instante. Sin embargo sintió su celular vibrar y no pudo evitar checarlo.

Se tumbó en la cama, dejando su mochila a un lado y desatándose la corbata que usaba como uniforme en la preparatoria. Le estrujaba el cuello. Observó la pantalla del teléfono e ingresó su pin de desbloqueo. Acto seguido se topó con un mensaje de texto de Toneri.

«Hola Hinata. Me preguntaba si quisieras salir a pasear un rato, ¿vendrías conmigo?»

Se removió inquieta y compuso su postura. Ese chico era misterioso en muchos sentidos y uno de ellos era esa peculiar manera de siempre sorprenderla. Toneri, de la misma edad que su hermano mayor. Guapo, inteligente y hasta simático.

Tenía un solo problema: no era como Itachi.

Y le costaba trabajo admitirlo, es que Itachi era perfecto, lo admiraba, de hecho lo admira. La manera en que frunce su ceño, como sus labios se mueven cuando hablan y ese caminar lento y con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos. Su vestuario y su obsesión por el orden. Pero ese sentimiento era absurdo por donde lo viera, al principio tuvo miedo de admitirlo, estar enamorada de su hermano mayor. Ciertamente era su medio hermano mas no dejaba de ser un lazo consanguíneo cercano.

Se quitó su blusa, la desabrochó y limpió sus lágrimas. Era una niña se viera por donde se viera, dieciséis años de ser una inexperta y su hermano veinticuatro años de humanidad en el mundo. Ella simplemente no podía, era insano. Debía sacar de sus pensamientos el hecho de que Itachi nunca le correspondería. Y es que jamás tendría el valor de soltar su nombre de la misma manera ahora que la verdad salía a la luz. Era inconcebible y atroz sólo pensarlo. Un pecado natural.

Así que desamarró su cabello y lo cepilló con sus dedos blancos. Se dio una nueva checada frente al espejo. Esperaba y oraba que ese sentimiento pequeño llamado amor no creciera más. Sus amigas ya tenían sospechas, lo último que le faltaba es que Itachi supiera su secretito, ese secreto que escondería de lengua para dentro, ese pensamiento que quedaría ahogado en un sueño prohibido en un pecado terrible cómo lo era ya.

Llevó su teléfono hasta su regazo y decidió decirle que sí a Toneri. ¿Qué podía perder después de todo?

«Excelente» respondió él casi al instante para volver a escribir otro mensaje «pasaré a tu casa en media hora»

Miró el reloj de su habitación.

_5:30 pm._

Optó por unos jeans a la cadera y una playera color violeta. Un conjunto bastante sencillo. No estaba irradiando alegría, eso era claro. Pero tenía que hacer algo de su vida, la escuela iba bien, con sus altas y sus bajas —como todo estudiante—, nada relevante a decir verdad, aunque en el sentido emocional su vida era un desorden total. Para empezar estaba el hecho de que no tenía recuerdos de su madre, sí, se habían divorciado ¿y? todo mundo le decía que ella era una bailarina exitosa en el extranjero, tanto que no podía verla con regularidad.

El tiempo pasó rápido y apenas y se dio cuenta de que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Caminó rápido y se encontró con Shizune.

—Hinata, una persona ha venido a buscarla.

—Gracias Shizune—hizo una leve reverencia y salió de ahí.

La mujer tomó nota mental de Hinata y su aparente inusual cambio de humor. Se le veía más triste que de costumbre. Sabía que la chica necesitaba más afecto de parte de su familia en general pero hoy parecía ser diferente. Casi juró que algo estaba turbando sus emociones. Alzó sus hombros y tomó su libro de «aprende coreano en veinte lecciones, fácil y sencillo».

Se encontró cara a cara con Toneri una vez que bajó todas las escaleras desde su habitación hasta la entrada principal. Él sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Buenas tardes Hinata—extendió su mano y por mera cortesía se dispuso a hacer lo mismo—, luces radiante el día de hoy.

Se sonrojó y ese acto le pareció de lo más lindo a Toneri quien sacó una rosa de su chamarra gris de piel.

—Una flor de violeta para una hermosa dama.

—M-Muchas g-gracias Toneri.

—No agradezcas Hinata, ahora bien ¿salimos?

—Claro.

Él no tomó su mano, más bien se comportó como un chico enamorado y primerizo. Hinata lo escuchaba atenta, no quería ser descortés. Mas no servía de nada, en su cabeza seguía apareciendo Itachi sonriéndole y dándole un efusivo abrazo. O tal vez dándole un golpecito en la frente como muestra de cariño. Suspiró, las cosas no estaban yendo bien, estaba cayendo en un abismo.

—¿Y entonces qué piensas?

—¿Disculpa? —se sintió tonta, en verdad se había perdido entre sus palabras. Juró que sí le estaba poniendo atención, pero todo fue una ilusión.

Las calles no estaban tan llenas. Los árboles se veían más lindos que otros días, pensó. Un silencio incómodo se formó hasta que Toneri finalmente habló.

—Estaba pensando que si podíamos salir otros días. Eres una persona interesante.

Hinata no supo si lo dijo en sarcasmo —siempre le había costado identificar ese humor— o si acaso era verdad. ¿Ella interesante? Quiso decirle que eso era una completa mentira, de ningún modo ella había sido interesante, siempre tan callada y tímida.

—Claro—no supo por qué respondió eso si ni siquiera estaba interesada en Toneri. Podía ser inocente pero no tan ilusa cómo para no saber que él estaba interesado, genuinamente interesado.

—Perfecto Hinata, prometo que nuestro siguiente encuentro será menos aburrido. Seguro has pensando eso de mí el día de hoy, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no—negó con la cabeza.

—Eres tan tierna…

—G-Gracias.

Eso sí que no supo si era un halago o si era una especie de insulto. Sin embargo Toneri seguía con esa expresión de ensimismamiento hacía su persona causándole un revoloteo de incomodidad. Ciertamente salir con él no fue la mejor opción porque dentro de sus pensamientos seguía comparándolo con Itachi, que sí se vestían igual, que sí decían lo mismo…

Pero no, ellos eran diferentes en muchos aspectos y ese era un hecho incuestionable. Era difícil hacerse a la idea de un amor imposible, mas el sentimiento la tenía ahogada hasta el cuello y por más que quería zafarse era imposible. Creyó que con Toneri el efecto de culpabilidad por su pecado pasaría con más facilidad… el resultado no dio frutos como ella lo esperaba.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó con interés mientras detenía su andar.

—No es nada, y-yo estoy bien—fingió una sonrisa, debía hacerlo por su bien.

—No luces como si estuvieras bien Hinata, en verdad si necesitas algo sabes que yo estaré aquí para ti y que no te dejaré.

—¿No te dejaré?

—Ya sabes, somos amigos y me interesas mucho. Eres tan especial…

Hinata notó la cercanía entre él y ella. El contacto estaba próximo y era augurio a un beso. _Un primer beso._

El tiempo se detuvo en el parque Mayekawa. Nadie dijo nada, Toneri se aproximó más y por un motivo que ni ella misma supo entender no fue capaz de alejarse.

Tenía que olvidarse de ese pecado que la conduciría a la perdición.

* * *

**N/A **Más de un mes sin actualizar esta historia y lo peor es que tenía mas del 50% del capítulo ya escrito. Pero bueno, una vez que termine mi otro fic (Entre Miradas) actualizaré mucho más seguido este. Espero haya sido de su agrado y si les gustó por favor dejen un review, se aprecia un montón.

Sin más por el momento.

Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook por si gustan checar más novedades respecto a actualizaciones y todo eso.

Saludos cordiales.

P.D Los invito a leer mis otros fics y si quieren leer un darkfic llamado "La sombra de la Realidad" y "Memorias de una coleccionista de chakras".


End file.
